SO Park or Byun?
by manlylittledeer
Summary: [CHAPTER 6 & 7 UPDATE!] Yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol saat ini, kenapa bisa-bisanya para fansnya membuat sebuah cerita gay tentang dirinya dan Baekhyun! Gila! Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak habis fikir, terlebih Baekhyun yang terlihat lemah sebagai uke! ia benar-benar tidak terima! /CHANBAEK/
1. Chapter 1

Author : manlylittledeer

 **SO, Park or Byun?**

 **Cast : Main cast Baekhyun and Chanyeol EXO, all member of EXO!**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Inspired by all of Chanbaek moments!**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Chanyeol itu punya Baekhyun. Cerita ini punya author. Anti plagiat. Bangga banget siih plagiat? -_-**

.

.

.

SO, Park or Byun?

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

" **OHMYGOD THIS IS DISGUSTINGG!" –Park Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kiriman untuk EXO!" Seorang noona masuk kedalam ruangan latihan dimana EXO sedang berlatih untuk comeback album mereka berikutnya, EXODUS. Para member EXO langsung menyerbu noona tersebut

"Apa ada kiriman untukku?" Xiumin membongkar kardus yang penuh berisi kiriman dari para fans

"Eish menyingkir dulu Hyung, maknae itu didahulukan!" Sehun mendorong Xiumin kebelakang, Xiumin mencibir kesal. Setelah beberapa lama saling membongkar masing-masing mendapatkan kiriman yang banyak. Dari surat, cokelat, aksesoris dan lain-lain. Chanyeol menatap bahagia kiriman dari para fansnya dalam jumlah yang bisa dibilang sangat banyak

"Aku akan membaca surat-surat ini didorm. Apa kita berlatih kembali?" Suho sebagai leader satu-satunya disitu terlihat berfikir

"Kurasa untuk malam ini disudahi dahulu, aku tidak ingin stamina kalian terkuras karena jam latihan yang begitu ketat" Seluruh member EXO mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Suho.

/skiptime/

Sebagian member EXO langsung memilih untuk tertidur pulas dikamar masing-masing sedangkan Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun masih diruang tengah membuka dan membaca hadiah-hadiah dari para fans

"Omo, daebak. Ini jam tangan keluaran terbaru. Fansku sangat loyal" bangga Sehun sambil mengangguk senang. Chanyeol hanya melirik Sehun sejenak kemudian membaca kembali surat dari fansnya

 _ **To : Chanyeol Oppa**_

 _ **Annyeonghaseyo Oppa aku harap surat ini dan novel yang kukirimkan sampai kepadamu. Kkkk aku hanya ingin kau tahu bagaimana kreatifnya para fansmu dan sangat perhatian kepadamu Oppa. Kumohon jangan dibuang novel tersebut, ne? Baca sampai habis! Kau pasti akan senang membacanya. Saranghae! Aku fujoshi asal kau tahu saja Oppa kkkk~**_

 _ **From your beloved fans**_

 _ **Oh Hanna**_

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, ia penasaran juga novel seperti apa yang Oh Hanna fans dia berikan. Chanyeol mengobrak-abrik kiriman dari para fans. Mata Chanyeol tertuju kepada sebuah bungkusan kotak yang dibungkus koran. Sederhana sekali? Batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka bungkusan tersebut, tak lama setelah itu matanya melotot dengan sempurna. Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Cover dari novel tersebut adalah fanart dirinya yang sedang mencium seorang pria! OhmyGod aku tidak gay hey!

Namun sepertinya rasa penasaran dalam diri Chanyeol lebih besar daripada rasa jijik yang timbul di dalam hatinya. Tunggu tapi siapa yang ia cium didalam fanart ini?

 _ **Strangers I Loves**_

Begitu judul didepan novel tersebut, Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia membolak-balik bagian depan dan belakang novel tersebut. Dan bola matanya sepertinya benar-benar akan meloncat dari tempatnya

" _Ta-tapi Chanyeol-ah ini merupakan cinta terlarang yang tidak akan pernah mendapatkan persetujuan" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat_

" _Siapa peduli? Aku tidak peduli, tetaplah bersamaku"_

 _Bagaimana kehidupan lika-liku cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Bagaimana dengan orang tua Baekhyun yang sangat taat akan beragama mengetahui bahwa putra tunggalnya mencinta sesama jenis?_

Chanyeol benar-benar melongo sekarang

Sehun dan Kai yang sadar sang dobi hanya diam saja, memperhatikan tingkah Chanyeol yang aneh

"Ya Chanyeol-ah ada ap-?" Chanyeol tersentak, ia langsung menoleh kearah Sehun dan Kai

"Kai, Sehun fans kita sangat gila" Kai dan Sehun mengangkat alisnya bingung

"Memang mereka gila hyung, bahkan celana dalam Kyungsoo hyung saja dicuri untuk dijual" ujar Kai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya heran

"Bukan, ini lebih gila" Chanyeol mengangkat novel tersebut didepan wajah Sehun dan Kai, "Sangat gila" Sehun membelalakkan matanya

"Apa ini hyung? Sangat menjijikkan hey" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan penuturan Sehun, Kai mengambil novel tersebut. Tanpa membaca sinopsis, ia langsung membaca novel tersebit dibagian tengah

 _"Aku tahu aku memang tidak pantas bersamamu. Kau harus mencari yeoja yang cantik dan menawan untuk dirimu Yeollie.." Chanyeol yang mendengar hal itu langsung mendekap erat Baekhyun_

 _"_ Mwoya, kenapa ada Baekhyun hyung?" ujar Kai. Sehun dan Chanyeol yang penasaran langsung nimbrung dibelakang Kai untuk ikut membaca

" _Tidak! Kau akan menjadi kekasihku selalu..."_

Saat ini mata Kai, Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah hampir keluar dari tempatnya, mulut Kai terbuka lebar. Chanyeol terlihat _cengo_ dan Sehun mengerjapkan matanya

 _"... Baekkie-ah aku mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh perasaan, "Jangan tinggalkan aku ne?" Baekhyun dengan berurai air mata mengangguk kecil_

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu Yeollie-ah.."_

Kai langsung menutup novel itu dan melemparkannya jauh, Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu hendak protes. Hey walaupun begitu itu dari fansnya! Kai langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak percaya dengan yang dia baca

"Sangat gila"

"Aku setuju denganmu Kai" timpal Sehun. Kai menatap Chanyeol curiga

"Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Baekhyun-hyung?" Chanyeol yang dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan tersebut langsung menatap Kai dan Sehun datar

"Aku masih suka dengan yeoja seksi!" Kai dan Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya sambil menghembuskan nafasnya lega

"Jangan sampai Baekhyun-hyung membaca novel tersebut. Ia bisa muntah dan mual sebulan" ucap Chanyeol sambil bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengambil novel tersebut namun..

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka, terlihat Baekhyun dengan mata mengantuknya menatap Sehun,Kai dan Chanyeol yang terlihat panik karena –sialnya- novel tersebut Kai lempar tempat didepan kaki Baekhyun saat ini

"Ada apa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" Baekhyun menggeliatkan badannya. Sehun yang paling cepat tanggap langsung menghampiri Baekhyun

"Hy-hyung kau ingin minum? Ayo kuantar kedapur" Sehun langsung menarik Baekhyun kearah dapur, Sehun memberi kode kepada Kai dan Chanyeol agar menyingkirkan novel 'nista' tersebut dari depan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah masuk kedapur langsung dengan sigap mengambil novel tersebut sambil menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

Sehun masuk keruang tengah sambil mengelus telinganya yang merah

"Sial aku di _jewer_ oleh Baekhyun hyung, ia ingin kekamar mandi bukan kedapur" tutur Sehun kesal. Chanyeol dan Kai terkekeh melihat maknae yang teraniaya

"Setidaknya novel ini tidak sampai ditangan Baekhyun hyung" ucap Chanyeol dengan lega

"Ne majayo, kalau sampai Baekhyun hyung melihat novel ini" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya ngeri, "Aku tidak siap dengan perang dunia keempat"

"Apalagi membaca bagian tengah dimana Chanyeol hyung sedang—"

"Ya! Tidak usah dijelaskan lagi!" Chanyeol menatap Sehun kesal, "Pokoknya jangan sampai Baekhyun me—"

"Memangnya kalau aku lihat kenapa?"

Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol sontak menoleh kebelakang. Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap novel yang sedang dipeluk Chanyeol dengan penasaran

"A-ah hyung ini.."

 _-tobecontinued-_

BAHAHAHA BAGAIMANA INI SAYA SUDAH SAH MERESMIKAN CHANBAEK PASTI JADIAN! ASLI! DI The Return of Superman, Lotte dll... terlalu banyak chanbaek moment gue menggila...

Bahahaha bagaimana ini? Bukannya ngelanjutin utang ff malah bikin ff baru-_- maapmaap tiba-tiba pengen pake banget bikin ff chanbaek focus

Gue ngambilnya pas Chanyeol dan semua member EXO masih PURE STRAIGHT! Bahahahahahaha!

Review yaaaa mungkin kalo mau ngasih ide gitu pm atau review sajaa

SARANGHAE!


	2. Chapter 2

Author : manlylittledeer

 **SO, Park or Byun?**

 **Cast : Main cast Baekhyun and Chanyeol EXO, all member of EXO!**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Inspired by all of Chanbaek moments!**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Chanyeol itu punya Baekhyun. Cerita ini punya author. Anti plagiat. Bangga banget siih plagiat? -_-**

.

.

.

SO, Park or Byun?

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

" **ARE U FCKNG KIDDING ME?"–Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kai saling bertatapan bingung, "Ini hanya novel sejarah-sejarah kerajaan Korea Selatan hyung, kau pasti tidak menyukainya" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang akan terjadi perang keempat jika aku membacanya?" Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar

"Yaa, karena seingatku kau begitu membenci sejarah Hyung" ujar Sehun 'ngawur'. Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya bingung kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya

"Arra,arra. Aku tidak peduli,"Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kai diam-diam menghela nafas lega, "Cepatlah istirahat, besok jadwal kita padat" HunChanKai mengangguk patuh, Baekhyun berjalan perlahan kearah kamarnya kemudian masuk kedalam kamar

"Gila,gila sungguh gila" ujar Kai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Memang kau tahu darimana Baekhyun hyung benci sejarah?" Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Itu aku hanya menebak, kurasa seluruh siswa siswi Korea pasti membenci sejarah"

"Tebakan yang tepat dan menguntungkan" timpal Chanyeol. Kai merenggangkan badannya sambil menguap

"Sudahlah aku mengantuk, aku tidur duluan" Sehun yang melihat Kai sudah berjalan kearah kamarnya langsung berdiri

"Chanyeol hyung aku juga tidur, terserah mau kau kemanakan novel 'nista' itu. Yang jelas jangan sampai Baekhyun hyung membacanya. Kalau kusarankan kau buang saja novel tersebut hyung" Sehun merapikan surat dan hadiah dari para fansnya, "Aku tidur duluan hyung" Chanyeol mengangguk, ia melihat Sehun yang sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya. Chanyeol meneliti kembali novel yaoi tersebut

"Aku penasaran juga," Chanyeol membuka halaman pertama, "Membaca sedikit tidak apa-apa bukan? Toh aku bukan gay" Chanyeol membaca dengan serius, matanya membesar 25% dari besar sebelumnya. Mulutnya menganga, kepalanya terus menerus menggeleng. Chanyeol belum sampai dua halaman ia langsung membanting novel tersebut, ingat membanting bukan melempar seperti yang Kai lakukan

"Ini apa-apaan, Baekhyun lemah sekali disini?" Chanyeol terdiam, membandingkan kehidupan sehari-hari Baekhyun yang asli dengan di novel. Sangat jauh berbeda, "Ah! Aku tidak peduli lebih baik aku beristirahat saja"

.

.

.

/skiptime/

Saat ini EXO sedang berada dalam studio rekaman, berulang kali EXO melakukan pengulangan rekaman karena Luhan tidak fokus

"Ya hyung, ada apa denganmu? Jika kau sakit, kau boleh beristirahat hyung. Rekaman bisa kita tunda untuk hari ini" saran Sehun yang langsung dibalas gelengan dari Luhan

"Tidak Sehun, kita harus menyelesaikan album comeback kita tepat waktu" Luhan memijit pelipisnya sebentar, "Aku namja, aku kuat. Kau memperlakukanku seperti aku yeoja saja"

"Aish kita hanya khawatir terhadapmu Lu" ucap Xiumin yang tiba-tiba 'nimbrung' dalam percakapan Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya

"Kita ulang sekali lagi rekaman ini ne? Aku akan fokus untuk kali ini" Seluruh member EXO terkecuali Luhan mengangguk setuju

/skiptime/

Akhirnya jadwal rekaman pun selesai, EXO saat ini sedang menuju ke Meositta Tower untuk syuting acara iklan sebuah brand susu yang mengeluarkan produk keluaran terbaru. EXO sudah pernah membintangi iklan untuk produk brand susu tersebut sebelumnya dan mendatangkan keuntungan yang luar biasa untuk perusahaan susu tersebut.

Terlebih karena EXO akan comeback, membuat perusahaan susu ini semakin mendapatkan banyak keuntungan.

/situation VAN EXO 1/

Suho mengoleskan minyak angin kepelipis Luhan, Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya kepundak Suho

"Maafkan aku membuat EXO kerepotan" Luhan menghela nafas, "Padahal aku member tertua disini tapi aku seperti maknae saja" Suho membenarkan letak tidur Luhan

"Kau tidur saja dibangku belakang, aku akan duduk berdua dengan Lay didepan" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya patuh. Chanyeol yang duduk di bangku depan Luhan menoleh kebelakang

"Hyung, kurasa kau terlalu kelelahan" Chanyeol melirik arloji ditangannya, "Masih ada waktu dua jam untuk beristirahat hyung" Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian terlelap. Lay yang duduk disebelah Suho melihat Luhan sedih

"Lu-ge memang sudah kelelahan dari kemarin, tapi ia masih saja memaksakan diri" Suho mengecek notification di handphonenya

"Luhan hyung memang mempunyai jiwa yang bersemangat" ujar Suho yang dibalas anggukan Xiumin

"Luhan orang yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan kesehatannya, menurutnya EXO-L yang paling terpenting dalam hidupnya" Kris yang daritadi terdiam, mengobrak-abrik tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebotol vitamin

"Beri Luhan vitamin ini jika ia sudah bangun" Suho menerima botol vitamin tersebut, "Didalam vitamin tersebut terdapat kandungan kimia yang dapat membuat daya tahan tubuh seseorang menjadi optimal" Chanyeol mengambil botol vitamin tersebut dari tangan Suho, ia melihat kandungan dan komposisi yang ada

"Wah daebak, ini kau beli harganya berapa hyung?" Kris memasang kacamata hitamnya sembari mengingat harga dari botol vitamin tersebut

"Sekitar 15.000 won (gue gatau rupiahnya berapa-_- anggap saja 250ribu) kurasa" Chanyeol yang mendengar harga botol vitamin tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ini hanya untuk satu kali minum hyung, kau beli berapa?" Kris terlihat berfikir

"2 pak kurasa" Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Kris dengan tatapan malas

EXO itu kaya! EXO itu namja-namja mapan!

Heits bullshit! EXO tidak sebahagia yang kalian lihat, gaji EXO setara dengan gaji seorang supervisor! Dan kau tahu? EXO harus membeli dan memakai pakaian yang benar-benar bermerk untuk menunjang kepopularitasan dan harga diri sebagai seorang artis. EXO pun terkadang membeli makan sendiri, haah SM memang begitu adanya. Namun jika untuk tampil tetap saja SM Entertainment yang membelikan mereka segala keperluan yang mereka butuhkan

.

.

/situation at VAN 2/

"Aku lapar sekali" keluh Sehun sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedaritadi minta diisi, Baekhyun yang melihat Sehun mencibir

"Hey kau bahkan sudah makan bibimbap dua porsi tadi pagi" Kai melirik Sehun

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja hyung nafsu makan Sehun seperti tukang bangunan" timpal Kai, Sehun langsung mendeathglare Kai

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan gemuk karena makan banyak"

Suasana hening tidak ada yang berbicara, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Baekhyun menatap jalanan sambil bersenandung seketika ia ingat sesuatu

"Sehun,Kai kemarin memang novel sejarah seperti apa?" Sehun dan Kai menatap Baekhyun bingung

"Buku sejarah apa hyung?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, sepertinya ia lupa akan kejadian semalam. Kai terdiam kemudian tersentak karena teringat sesuatu

"Ah itu buku tentang Kerajaan Korea hyung" timpal Kai asal, Sehun menatap Kai bingung

"Buku sejarah apa _sih_ Kai?" tanya Sehun bingung, Kai memplototi Sehun karena kebodohan dan ketelmian Sehun

"Kau itu maknae pikun" gerutu Kai kecil namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sehun. Sehun hendak protes karena tidak terima dikatai pikun, namun tiba-tiba terlintas ingatan tentang semalam

"Ah buku fanart itu?" tanya Sehun dengan polos. Baekhyun menatap Sehun bingung sedangkan Kai sedang mati-matian menahan rasa ingin membenturkan kepala Sehun kejendela mobil

"Fanart? Kau bilang sejarah?" Sehun tergagap karena menyadari kebodohannya

"A-ah itu maksudku fanart tentang sejarah hyung" Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak terlalu ambil pusing tentang novel tersebut. Kyungsoo yang sedaritadi diam mengecek handphonenya

"Luhan hyung sakit, aku takut ia tak kuat untuk ikut syuting iklan ini" cemas Kyungsoo. Tao menghela nafasnya

"Lu ge sudah sakit dari lama namun ia menahannya" Tao menyenderkan tubuhnya, "Youngmin sialan itu tidak mengijinkan Luge istirahat untuk sebentar saja"

"Luhan hyung tidak minum vitamin?"tanya Chen yang sedaritadi diam, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya

"Ia sudah minum vitamin dari Kris, semoga Luhan hyung cepat sembuh" ujar Kyungsoo sedih

.

.

.

/skiptime/

Akhirnya member EXO pun sudah sampai di Meositta Tower, sudah banyak fans yang menunggu mereka didepan gedung. Member EXO satu persatu keluar dari van yang langsung disambut dengan teriakan para fans. Member EXO langsung masuk kedalam gedung tanpa menoleh kekanan kiri, namun senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar paling terakhir dari van masing-masing

Entah karena kekuatan seorang fans atau apa,baju Baekhyun bagian depan robek karena tertarik oleh fans. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung memeluk Baekhyun agar badan Baekhyun tidak terekspos. Chanbaek berjalan seperti kembar 'dempet'

"AAAA CHANBAEK MOMENT! MEREKA REAL!"teriak para fans, Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya bingung sedangkan Chanyeol tidak mendengar teriakan fans. Ia terlalu fokus menutupi tubuh Baekhyun /yaelah lol/

Akhirnya setelah berjuang mati-matian member EXO sudah sepenuhnya masuk kedalam gedung. Chanyeol sudah tidak menutupi badan Baekhyun tetapi meminjamkan jaket yang ia pakai

"Kenapa daritadi tidak meminjamkan aku jaket saja Chanyeol, tapi gomawo" Chanyeol mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun. Sehun dan Kai yang melihat keadaan baju Baekhyun yang bisa dibilang mengenaskan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya

"Gila hyung kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun kaget

"Yaa, kau bisa lihat sendiri. Padahal itu kaos kesayanganku" keluh Baekhyun sedikit kesal

"Aku membawa kaos ganti didalam ranselku, kau ingin memakainya hyung? Daripada badanmu terekspos seperti itu"Baekhyun langsung mengangguk mendengar tawaran Kai

"Tentu saja, aku sudah tidak betah seperti ini" Kai membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kaos,"Ini bukannya kaos dari fansmu Kai? Tidak apa jika kupakai?" Kai mengangguk

"Tenang saja, fans tidak akan mengamuk hanya karena kaos hyung" ujar Kai sambil terkekeh

"Arraseo, gomawo Kai"

Baekhyun mengganti bajunya kemudian masuk kedalam studio. Para member EXO mendengarkan intruktur dari sutradaranya dengan penuh konsentrasi, sesekali member EXO bertanya akan konsep iklan tersebut

"Wah ini akan menjadi iklan yang lucu hyung" ujar Kai, Kyungsoo yang berada disebelah Kai mengangguk senang

"Aku sudah tidak sabar, ah ya Kai kau harus ikut menyanyi ya" Kai memandang Kyungsoo memelas

"Hyung kau saja, suaraku jelek" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ani, kau harus menyanyi juga. Kau sudah ingat dialognya?" Kai menganggukkan kepalanya

"Sudah hyung tenang saja"

"Baguslah" Baekhyun mendekati KaiSoo, kemudian duduk disebelah Kai

"Kai bantu aku menghafalkan dialog ini" Baekhyun menyodorkan naskah dialog, Kai membuka naskah dialog tersebut

"Hey,hey, hey! Apa kau sudah mencoba susu ini?" Baekhyun memperagakan dirinya sedang meminum susu kemudian menjilat bibirnya, "Dengan kandungan kalsium yang tinggi dan rasa yang begitu nikmat.."

"Dan dengan berbagai banyak variant rasa hyung" ralat Kai, Baekhyun ber-oh ria kemudian mengulang kembali dialognya. Setelah berulangkali mencoba akhirnya Baekhyun sudah hafal sepenuhnya

"Gomawo Kai! Kau muncul di scene keberapa?" Kai membuka naskah dialognya

"Setelah kau dan Luhan hyung" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti

"Baiklah aku kesitu dulu ne?" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mendekati Chanyeol

"Chanyeol, ayo kita latihan dancenya" Chanyeol yang sedang menghafalkan dialog menoleh

"Baek aku saja belum hafal dialognya" ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun 'merampas' naskah dialog Chanyeol

"Aku akan membantumu" Baekhyun membolak balik halaman, "Bagian dimana kau belum hafal?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah naskah dialog yang secara tidak langsung mengikis jarak antara wajahnya dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menunjuk salah satu bagian

"Yang ini Baek" Baekhyun manggut-manggut kemudian menoleh kearah wajah Chanyeol

"Ba—" Baekhyun tersentak kaget karena wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol, "Ya! Wajahmu jangan dekat-dekat denganku bodoh" Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan wajahnya

"Aish kau jangan berteriak didepan wajahku Baek" keluh Chanyeol sambil mengusap telinganya. Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas

"Kau yang memulai" balas Baekhyun, "Sudah sudah, sekarang coba hafalkan naskah dialog ini" Chanyeol terlihat mengingat

"Hm" Chanyeol memperagakan meminum sebotol susu, "Betul sekali! Jika kalian meminum susu ini, kalian akan merasa bersemangat sepanjang hari dan.." Chanyeol terdiam lupa akan dialognya

"Dan kau akan bersemangat seperti kami" ujar Baekhyun mengingatkan, Chanyeol manggut-manggut

"Dan kau akan bersemangat seperti kami!" ulang Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangkat jempolnya

"Kau sudah hafal sekarang kita latihan untuk dance nya" Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdiri berdampingan kemudian mulai latihan dance, karena tidak fokus Chanyeol terhuyung kemudian jatuh menimpa Baekhyun disebelahnya

"Haaish kau ini! Kenapa terjatuh, bangun dari badanku. Kau berat tahu" Chanyeol langsung bangun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya

"Ah mian-mian Baek, dancenya terlalu banyak bagian berputar membuat kepalaku pusing" Baekhyun menepok jidatnya

"Baiklah-baiklah kita pelan-pelan saja dulu" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai latihan kembali, dari tempo lambat kemudian tempo normal. Chanyeol sudah menguasai dancenya, Baekhyun mengangguk senang

"Akhirnya! Kita tinggal menunggu giliran masing-masing. Oh iya, Yeol kau dengar tidak teriakan fans tadi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengipasi dirinya, Chanyeol menoleh bingung kearah Baekhyun

"Kapan? Fans kita selalu berteriak seingatku" Baekhyun memutar kedua bolamatanya malas

"Tadi bodoh, saat kau menyelamatkanku dari keganasan para fans kita didepan gedung Meositta Tower. Chan.. Chanbaek seingatku?" Chanyeol langsung tersedak dengan air liur nya sendiri, Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu langsung sigap mengambil sebotol air mineral dan memberikannya kepada Chanyeol

"Heish tingkahmu berlebihan sekali Chanyeol, seperti akan ada perang keempat saja" cibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol masih sibuk menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang sesak karena tersedak tadi. Setelah berhasil melewati masa-masa tersiksa akhirnya Chanyeol menaruh botol mineral itu disebelahnya

"Kau salah dengar Baek, mereka berteriak 'Chanyeoool' karena aku menyelamatkanmu sehingga mereka langsung membayangkan bagaimana kalau mereka yang aku peluk, begitu" ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh garing menyadari alasan yang bodoh. Atau bisa dibilang sangat bodoh.

"Apa-apaan itu, kau pede sekali Yeol" cibir Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa garing sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali

Akhirnya proses syuting pun tiba, banyak NG yang dibuat oleh EXO namun sutradara dan produser iklan tersebut dengan sabar membantu member EXO. Dari syuting berdua sampai seluruh member. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan photoshoot untuk dipasang dalam produk terbaru mereka. Seluruh member EXO mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dikatakan oleh sutradara, mereka melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Seluruh kegiatan yang EXO jalani, mereka jalani dengan senyum lebar yang selalu terpatri di wajahnya. Walaupun letih,lelah, sakit namun melihat semangat EXO-L yang mendukung EXO dengan sepenuh hati. EXO tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa sakit, rasa letih didepan EXO-L. Karena apa? Karena mereka senang dengan pekerjaan mereka, karena mereka ingin membuat EXO-L bangga, karena mereka tidak ingin EXO-L sedih. EXO-L segalanya bagi mereka.

Akhirnya syuting iklan pun selesai, saatnya EXO kembali kedalam dorm. Semua member membungkukkan badannya kepada seluruh staf disitu sambil mengucapkan terimakasih. Member EXO menguap menahan kantuk, saat akan keluar ternyata masih banyak EXO-L yang menunggu mereka

"Gila, apa mereka tidak dicari keluarga mereka?" tanya Lay heran, Chen mengangkat bahunya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Setahuku jika sudah seperti itu keluarga mereka sudah tidak peduli dengan mereka. Sayang sekali masa depan mereka bagaimana nanti kalau hanya menguntit dan mengikuti kita kemanapun" komentar Chen sedih. Luhan yang mendengar hal itu menghela nafas sedih

Akhirnya setelah mempersiapkan diri EXO keluar dari gedung tersebut yang langsung disambut teriakan fangirl. Luhan melihat seorang yeoja yang terlihat sudah kedinginan sekali, ia merogoh sakunya. Masih ada vitamin yang diberikan Kris, ia berpisah dari rombongan EXO untuk mendekati yeoja tersebut.

"Ambillah, jangan sampai malaikat sepertimu sakit. Pulang, makan malam dan istirahatlah. Arraseo?" Yeoja tersebut hanya melongo dan mengangguk seperti orang bodoh. Ia masih tidak menyangkan Luhan salah satu main vocal dan visual dari EXO-M mendatanginya untuk memberikan vitamin dan menyuruhnya untuk istirahat! Bahkan ia dibilang malaikat! Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah yeoja tersebut

"Luhan hyung! Ayo cepat masuk ke dalam van" teriak Suho dari dalam van. Luhan mengusak rambut yeoja itu untuk terakhir kalinya kemudian berlari dan masuk kedalam van. Kau tahu bagaimana situasi disana sekarang? Berisik seperti seorang yeoja manis melihat seorang pangeran tampan yang datang dari antah berantah. Namun bedanya ini bukan seorang yeoja namun berpuluh-puluh yeoja. Kau bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana bukan?

"Hyung itu vitamin untukmu bukan untuk yeoja tersebut" ucap Suho, Luhan menyenderkan badannya sambil memijit pelipisnya. Sepertinya rasa pusing itu datang kembali

"Sudahlah, ia lebih membutuhkan dibandingkan aku Suho" Suho hanya menghela nafas melihat Luhan sudah memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidur. Luhan benar-benar tidak perduli dengan dirinya jika sudah menyangkut hal EXO-L

.

.

.

.

/skiptime/

/dormitory EXO/

Saat ini member EXO beristirahat dikamar masing-masing terkecuali untuk Sehun,Kai dan Chanyeol yang masih saja betah menonton diruang tengah

"Hyung, novel itu kau kemanakan hyung?" bisik Kai kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengar pertanyaan Kai menoleh kekanan kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang

"Aku taruh dibawah kasur Kai, rawan sekali novel itu" Kai dan Sehun mengangguk setuju

"Tapi aku penasaran hyung bagaimana ceritanya" timpal Sehun yang langsung dapat 'tempelengan' sayang dari Chanyeol

"Aku saja belum membacanya bodoh. Itu rated M, berbahaya" Sehun langsung memelototkan matanya

"RATED M HYUNG?!" Kai langsung menutup mulut Sehun yang besar itu

"Jangan teriak-teriak bodoh!" teriak Suho dari dalam kamar, Chanyeol langsung mencubit Sehun

"Iyaa maaf Hyung. Sehun mulutnya lagi konslet" ujar Chanyeol ngawur, Kai yang mendengar alasan Chanyeol terkekeh

"Jangan-jangan kau melakukan hal berbau itu dengan Baek hyung?" tanya Kai sok innocent. Chanyeol,Kai dan Sehun terdiam membayangkan hal-hal berbau aneh sesuai dengan imajinasi mereka. Mereka bertiga sontak menggeleng ngeri

"Siapa yang memasukkan hyung?" tanya Sehun bingung

"Tentu saja Chanyeol hyung!" jawab Kai sambil terlihat berfikir. Chanyeol yang mendengar pembahasan duo maknae tersebut memutar kedua bolamatanya malas

"Kalian tidak usah membahasnya, bisa?" Namun Sehun dan Kai tidak menggubris perkataan Chanyeol

"Lalu kalau Chanyeol hyung berciuman dengan Baek hyung, Baek hyung menjinjint begitu?" tanya Sehun sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Tentu saja tidak! Chanyeol hyung yang menunduk karena Baekhyun hyung itu kan pendek" jawab Kai enteng seakan-akan mereka hanya membicarakan hal sepele

"KAI!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun hyung keluar dari kamarnya sambil memegang handphone dengan tatapan marah. Chanyeol dan Sehun menatap Kai dan Baekhyun bergantian, jangan bilang Bakehyun mendengar percakapan bodoh antara Sehun dan Kai?!

"N-ne hyung, waeyo?" Baekhyun mendekati Kai dengan kesal, Kai yang melihat hal itu langsung mundur secara teratur. Baekhyun dengan gemas menahan Kai dan menunjukkan layar handphonenya

"Ini bahkan lebih parah daripada fanwar!" Kai yang membaca apa yang tertulis di layar handphone Baekhyun rasa-rasanya ingin menghilang dair bumi saat ini juga

.

.

.

.

INSTAGRAM

 _xoxohanna said on your post : KAIBAEK! KAI love Baekhyun! I already know that!_

 _exoloves said on your post : hahaha I know that you, Kai and Chanyeol get into triangle love_

.

.

.

-tbc-

BAHAHAHAHA MAAF BARU UPDATE MAAFMAAF LAGI SIBUK NYARI TEMPAT PKL INI! Puji Tuhan udah keterima di Lemeridien Hotel as FnB Service :3 /ngomong apaan sih lu thorrrr/

Astagaa gapercaya ff abal begini dapet respon yang cukup bagus dibandingkan ff gue yang lain hahaha makasi banyaak . gue gajanji bisa fastupdate karena lagi mau persiapan pkl nanti selasa gue mau medical check up doain semoga lancar yaaaa :3

Balasan review :

 **Luphbepz :** hahaha iyaaa ini kan jelasjelas FF Chanbaek pasti nanti Baekhyun nempel-nempel ke Chanyeol^^

 **48BemyLight :** iyaaa ini chaptered kok lengthnya ^^ emang sengaja digantung biar pada penasaran :p /ditampol reader/

 **LuXiaoLu :** kalau dari awal ditulis FF Chanbaek pasti menyimpang dongg /angkatangkat alis/ tapi no nc yaaa kan ratednya T ^^

 **Libra..pw5** **:** ini udah lanjut^^

 **Indrisaputri** : iyaaa itu kalau novelnya rated M tapi ff ini ga rated M yaaa ^^ enggaa tenang aja mereka bersatu pada waktunya^^

DahsyatNyaff : udah^^

Bengbengmax : bahahahahaha

Comebaekhome : maakaasi berarti humornya dapett haha gimana yaa reaksi merekaaa? Liat chapt-chapt selanjutnya^^

Raffidhaa : sudaahh^^

HappyBaek99 : iyaaa sudah dilanjuttt, hahahaha mereka kayaknya udah kodekodean tuh di instagram:P

NaturalCandy1994 : hahahaha gue malah pengen banget ngeliat mereka baca f chanbaek apalagi kalau yang full nc /mukaiblis buahahahaha/

AnnisaHeparyanti07 : ngamuk apa malu yaa? Hahaha gatau liat di next chapt^^

Richa Byun926 : IYAAA QAQA INI UDAH LANJUTTT HAHAHAHA

Sanyakie : ihhhh makasi udah suka sama ceritanyaaa :* iyaa sudah next nih

MapleFujoshi2309 : DEMI APA NIH MAPLE AUTHOR FAVORIT AKU NGEREVIEW?! Astaagaaa maple ngereview rasanya itu rawr hahaha iyaaa ini menyimpang tapi engga nc yaa maplee

Chanbaekfeels : haaah inget banget setelah33 menitt? Makasi banyak yaaa kayaknya kamu yang ngereview pertama berarti? Hahahaha iyaa ff ini terinspirasi dari fans yang gasengaja ngirim novel ff itu ke chanyeol waktu itu trus nonton return of superman langsung jadi deh ff ini hahaha. Ampe review dua kaliiii aaaa loveyouuu ahhahaha

Renahuang : makasihmakasihmakasihhhh! Ini sudah lanjuttt maap gabisa fast update

Ls : annyeonghaseyo manlylittledeer imnidaaa, makasiii ini sudah dilanjut^^

Hunniehan : ngakakk? Yes humornya dapet berarti hahaha

Baekpaper : yess berarti humornya dapet nih yaaa ^^ iyaaa semuanya full straight!^^

Guest(1) : ini sudah dilanjut^^ maaapp baru lanjut yaa hehehe

Yaya : ini sudah^^

Parkbaekyoda92 : iyaaa ini sudah cukup panjang belum? ^^

Chanmipark2711 : sudaaahh

GGOh94 : sampai sekrang belum terungkap nih hahaha

A Y P : iyaaa makasii ^^

Sekiaan balasan review nya maaf kalau ada yang kelewat soalnya ini mestinya lagi belajar malah bikin ff hahahaha :P sepertinya word untuk balas review lebih banyak daripada ceritanya ya? Hahaha maaaffff

Kalian bisa manggil gue littledeer ajaa yaa jangan author^^ gaenaak aja gituu hehhe kalo gue yang keceplosan ngomong author sorry yoo :*

POKOKNYA MAKASI BANYAK INI FF PERTAMA GUE DENGA NCHAPTER PERTAMA REVIEW TERBANYAAAK! MAKASIIII!

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW,FOLLOW DAN FAVOURITE YAA

Saranghae yeorobun :*


	3. Chapter 3

Author : manlylittledeer

 **SO, Park or Byun?**

 **Cast : Main cast Baekhyun and Chanyeol EXO, all member of EXO!**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Inspired by all of Chanbaek moments!**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Chanyeol itu punya Baekhyun. Cerita ini punya author. Anti plagiat. Bangga banget siih plagiat? -_-**

.

.

.

SO, Park or Byun?

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

" **WHO OWN THIS FCKIN BOOK?!"–Xi Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **/previous chapter/ kalo lupa garagara kelamaan gaupdate heehehe**

" _KAI!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun hyung keluar dari kamarnya sambil memegang handphone dengan tatapan marah. Chanyeol dan Sehun menatap Kai dan Baekhyun bergantian, jangan bilang Bakehyun mendengar percakapan bodoh antara Sehun dan Kai?!_

" _N-ne hyung, waeyo?" Baekhyun mendekati Kai dengan kesal, Kai yang melihat hal itu langsung mundur secara teratur. Baekhyun dengan gemas menahan Kai dan menunjukkan layar handphonenya_

" _Ini bahkan lebih parah daripada fanwar!" Kai yang membaca apa yang tertulis di layar handphone Baekhyun rasa-rasanya ingin menghilang dair bumi saat ini juga_

 _INSTAGRAM_

 _xoxohanna said on your post : KAIBAEK! KAI love Baekhyun! I already know that!_

 _exoloves said on your post : hahaha I know that you, Kai and Chanyeol get into triangle love_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai melongo membaca comment dari fans tersebut kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan mulut terbuka, "Mereka gila. Biarkan saja hyung" Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas

"Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika fans menyebut KaiBaek tapi bagaimana dengan Yuri kalau ia membaca ini? Argh mau ditaruh mana mukaku Kai?!" Kini giliran Chanyeol melongo

"Ka-kau suka dengan Yuri, Baek?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mantap, seketika senyum perlahan muncul diwajahnya dengan tatapan memuja

"Bentuk wajahnya yang begitu kecil, suaranya yang merdu, rambutnya yang indah. Oh tidak aku mimisan" Baekhyun langsung mengambil tisu yang ada didekatnya karena ia benar-benar mimisan saat ini

"Sejak kapan kau suka dengan dia Hyung? Kau tidak pernah memberitahu kami?" tanya Sehun tidak terima karena ketinggalan berita tentang hyungnya sendiri. Baekhyun terlihat mengingat

"Hem sejak kemarin?" Kai yang melihat itu menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya

"Kemarin?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat

"Kau ingat saat kemarin aku malam-malam ingin kekamar mandi? Saat kalian bertiga ada disini?" ChanKaiHun mengangguk bersamaan, "Itu aku ingin buang air kecil dan mencuci muka karena Yuri mengajak aku untuk skype! Bagaimana? Keren bukan?"

"Dia duluan yang mengajak skype, hyung? Kau tidak salah? Setahuku Yuri itu termasuk wanita yang jual mahal" Kai mengernyitkan dahinya bingung sedangkan Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli

"Mungkin aku berbeda dari yang lain" Baekhyun terkekeh, "Kuharap Yuri tidak menjauhiku kare—"

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena secara ajaib tiba-tiba Yuri mengajak Baekhyun untuk skype. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu langsung berjalan dengan riang masuk kedalam kamar, kemudian terdengar Baekhyun yang sepertinya sangat bahagia. ChanKaiHun yang masih diam di ruang tengah menatap pintu kamar Baekhyun _cengo_

"Bagaimana bisa?! Yuri seseksi itu dengan Baek hyung?! Oh tidak" Sehun menggeleng tidak terima, Kai yang melihat tingkah Sehun mengernyit bingung

"Jangan bilang kau suka dengan Yuri?" Sehun menatap datar Kai

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh. Hanya tidak terima saja" Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya kesofa, ia menoleh melihat Chanyeol yang sedaritadi diam saja dan menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong, "Kau kenapa hyung?" Chanyeol menoleh menatap Kai dan Sehun

"Bagaimana kalau kita membaca novel fanart tersebut?"

..

.

.

Kris dan Tao menghela nafasnya melihat Luhan yang gelisah dalam tidurnya. Saat ini Luhan demam namun tidak terlalu parah jadi ia hanya perlu dikompres dengan air dingin sesekali. Tao duduk dipinggiran kasur kemudian mengelap keringat Luhan

"Hyung, cepat sembuh ne?" lirih Tao. Kris menghela nafasnya

"Baiklah aku kembali kekamar kau jaga dia ne?" Tao menganggukkan kepalanya. Tao bangkit dari duduknya kemudian tidur dikasur sebelah, baru saja akan memejamkan matanya ia sudah terganggu dengan suara tertawaan Sehun. Dengan kesal ia bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian keluar kamar ingin memarahi Sehun

"Ya! Jangan berisik bodoh. Luhan hyung sedang sakit!" omel Tao namun masih menjaga volume suaranya agar Luhan tidak terganggu. ChanKaiHun yang sedang tertawa seketika terdiam dan meminta maaf dengan muka memucat, "Awas kalau kalian berisik lagi!" Tao masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya. Terlihat Luhan sudah duduk diatas kasurnya, Tao mendekati Luhan

"Bagaimana hyung? Sudah terasa lebih baik?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan

"Tao apa Kyungsoo sudah tidur?"

"Entahlah, apa kau butuh bantuan?" Luhan perlahan berbaring kembali

"Aku ingin sup ayam, bisakah kau membuatkannya untukku?" Tao mengangguk dengan semangat

"Tentu saja, kau tunggu disini ne?" Luhan mengangguk kecil kemudian terlelap kembali. Tao keluar kamar perlahan, ia masih melihat ChanKaiHun diruang tengah

"Lihat, disini Baek hyung memohon kepadamu hyung" kekeh Kai, Chanyeol tersenyum bangga

"Tentu saja, semua orang memohon dan mengagumiku bukan?" Kai dan Sehun mencibir, mereka membaca novel itu kembali tak lama kemudian mereka sontak terkikik kembali

"Lihat Baek hyung terlihat menderita karena kau acuhkan hyung di novel ini! Astaga hahaha" Sehun benar-benar terlihat bahagia sekali saat ini

Tao mengernyit bingung mendengar ucapan ChanKaiHun, ia diam-diam berjalan kebelakang mereka kemudian ikut membaca karena sekarang posisi mereka membelakangi Tao

 _"Apa salahku YaTuhan Yeollie menjauhiku? Apa ia masih marah karena kejadian kemarin?" Baekhyun terduduk dengan lesu, ia mengambil ponselnya kemudian mengetikkan sebuah pesan_

 _To :Yeollie_

 _Maafkan aku karena kejadian kemarin. Sungguh aku hanya mencintaimu Yeollie_

Tao membelalakkan matanya, ia melihat ChanKaiHun yang terlihat begitu serius membaca novel yaoi tersebut

"Hey aku tidak menyangka kalian menyukai novel gay" desis Tao membuat ChanKaiHun langsung loncat dari tempat duduknya

"YaTuhan jantungku" Chanyeol mengelus dadanya kasar

"Untung asmaku tidak kambuh, astaga" ucap Kai dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Sedangkan Sehun? Ia sudah melempar novel tersebut kebelakang TV tanpa disadari Kai,Chanyeol maupun refleks yang bagus Sehun. Tao menatap ChanKaiHun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi terutama kepada Chanyeol

"Kau suka Baek hyung?" Chanyeol yang ditanya seperti memandang Tao malas

"Tentu saja tidak Tao-ssi yang terhormat" Tao memandang ChanKaiHun dengan tatapan menyelidik

"Kalian gay ya?" tanya Tao ngeri membuat ChanKaiHun

"Tidak" jawab Kai dan Sehun berbarengan

"Sepertinya" jawab Chanyeol tanpa sadar membuat Tao,Kai dan Sehun menatap Chanyeol kaget

"Hyung! Kau sudah keracunan novel ini YaTuhan. Ampuni hyungku yaTuhan dia tersesat dijalan yang salah" cibir Tao yang membuat Chanyeol salah tingkah

"Ya! Y-ya ya! Mana mungkin aku gay? Bahkan banyak para fansku yang sangat cantik dan bisa kupacari!"

"Kemudian terjadi fanwar, begitu?" sindir Sehun mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya mendengus

"Hah sudahlah aku tidak peduli, kalian bertiga semakin konyol saja. Aku ingin membangunkan Kyungsoo dulu untuk membuat sup ayam" Tao hendak meninggalkan ruang tengah namun ditahan Jongin

"Hanya demi sup ayam kau membangunkan Kyungsoo hyung? Aish kau egois sekali Tao. Kau tahu sendiri Kyungsoo hyung sedang kelelahan!" Tao memutar kedua bola matanya malas

"Memangnya aku yang mau sup ayam itu? Aku sudah cukup kenyang dengan dua porsi kimbab tadi bodoh. Sup ayam itu buat Luhan" ChanKaiHun langsung terdiam, bodoh bahkan mereka terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli atau bahkan menengok kekamar Luhan untuk melihat keadaannya. Tao yang melihat ChanKaiHun hanya diam langsung berlalu menuju kamar Kyungsoo sedangkan Sehun langsung berinisiatif berjalan kekamar Luhan

Sehun membuka dengan perlahan pintu kamar Luhan. Terlihat Luhan tertidur dengan gelisah, dahinya mengkerut pertanda menahan sakit. Sehun dengan sendu duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Luhan. Ia merapikan selimut Luhan yang berantakan karena Luhan tidak bisa diam daritadi. Sehun menghela nafasnya

 _Hyung,cepatlah sembuh_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

/skiptime/

/at Bus ontheway LotteWorld but not public bus/

Member EXO baru kali ini merasa senang dengan comebacknya, mereka diberikan dua hari freeday yaitu bebas kemana saja, melakukan apa saja! Tapi tentu saja tetap dengan menggunakan masker. Dan di the first freeday, mereka berencana untuk ke Lotte World, Luhan yang sedang sakit pun langsung mau meminum obatnya dan meyakinkan para member lain bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia sedang mengumpat tidak jelas

"Hey,hey,hey dihari bahagia seperti ini jangan merusaknya dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut baumu itu hyung!"Baekhyun mendelik kesal mendengar ejekan Sehun

"Bagaimana aku tidak mengumpat kesal? Yuri ternyata mendekatiku hanya karena Taeyeon yang bahkan lebih tua jauh dariku menyukaiku dan meminta bantuan Yuri. Hah dasar, mana mungkin aku menyukai dirinya?" Baekhyun meniup poninya kesal, Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu terkekeh

"Sudah kuduga Baek, mana mungkin Yuri secantik itu mau denganmu yang tinggi badan saja balapan dengannya" Baekhyun mendengus kesal

"Daripada kau! Memang ada wanita yang menyukaimu?" Chanyeol tersenyum remeh, Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung berkata, "Selain fansmu, dan eommamu"

"Ada baek, dia adala—"  
"Dan selain nenekmu, selain bibimu, selain selain saudaramu dan fansmu" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun datar

"Kau fikir selama ini aku tidak mempunyai kekasih Baek?" Baekhyun yang mendengar terkekeh

"Kau? Seorang Park Chanyeol yang terkenal karena tingkah idiotnya mempunyai seorang kekasih? Kau boleh melemparku dari rollercoaster nanti kalau kau memang benar-benar mempunyai kekasih. Ah, tapi aku penasaran wujud kekasihmu jika kau memang benar-benar mempunyai kekasih, mungkin seekor simpanse betina yang menggunakan longdress dan mengenakan makeup"Seluruh member EXO terkecuali Chanyeol tertawa dengan kencang, Baekhyun benar-benar moodbooster sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia mengumpat karena memang dirinya sebenarnya belum mempunyai kekasih. Boro-boro mempunyai kekasih, waktu untuk bersantai seperti sekarang ini saja jarang ia dapatkan. Ingat bukan, dia itu idola.

"Bagaimana kalau misalkan aku memang mempunyai kekasih?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil menantang, "Bagaimana kalau misalkan aku bisa mempertemukanmu dengan kekasihku minggu depan?" Walaupun kali ini Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh percaya diri namun sebenarnya ia menyesal juga berkata seperti itu. Namun sudah kepalang basah lebih baik berendam sekalian. Dan sepertinya dewi fortuna berpihak kepada Chanyeol, Baekhyun terlihat agak percaya namun masih ada keraguan dimatanya

"Boleh, tapi kenapa harus minggu depan? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja kau panggil kekasihmu itu untuk datang ke Lotte World sehingga semua member EXO bisa bertemu dengannya?" Mati aku. Ayo Chanyeol berpikir, berpikir!

"Oh ayolah Baekhyun hyung, ini acara khusus untuk EXO. Khusus untuk namja!" ucap Sehun melihat muka Chanyeol yang bingung memberi alasan. Ia tahu sekali Chanyeol mana mungkin punya kekasih. Dia itu single akut. Atau jomblo akut. Namun sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat berterimakasih dengan Sehun dalam hatinya

"Kau berlebihan sekali Sehun" cibir Baekhyun, "Baiklah minggu depan kau harus mempertemukanku dengan kekasihmu itu Chanyeol jelek"Chanyeol memutar kedua bolamatanya malas

"Itu urusan gampang Baek" Gampang nenekmu! Aduh mati aku bagaimana ini, "Kau pasti terpesona dengan kekasihku" Dan Chanyeol benar-benar mengumpat karena mulutnya yang ngomong seenaknya. Oh Tuhan.

"Sudah,sudah kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun" Suhopun melerai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti berdebat sampai Baekhyun melahirkan. Para member EXO sebelum turun dari bus menggunakan masker masing-masing, ingat hari ini hari bebas ingin menjadi orang normal untuk sehari. Tanpa ada jeritan atau teriakan para fangirl. Satu persatu member EXO turun, dan sepertinya Lotte World sedang sepi karena ini bukan musim liburan. Baekhyun langsung menggandeng Luhan

"Ayo Lu! Kau kan sangat bersemangat saat diajak kesini" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya semangat

"Ayo Baek!"

Para member EXO berkelompok kemudian berpencar. Chanyeol,Kai,Sehun,Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo kebetulan satu kelompok dan Baekhyun yakin hari ini pasti jadi hari yang paling menyenangkan! Baekhyun dan Luhan yang berjalan paling depan dan terlihat sangat bersemangat. Terlihat wahana rumah boneka didepan mereka dan tepat disebelah wahana rumah boneka ada wahana rumah setan

"Kita kerumah boneka saja, ayo!" ajak Luhan untuk menarik Baekhyun namun ditahan oleh Baekhyun

"Rumah boneka terlalu membosankan hyung, bagaimana kalau kita ke.." Baekhyun menatap wahana rumah setan dengan penuh penasaran. Luhan yang melihat arah pandangan Baekhyun langsung menggeleng kuat

"Jangan katakan kalau kau mau ke—"

"Rumah setan! Ayo hyung, pasti seru walaupun aku agak takut tapi aku penasaran" Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kecepatan ekstra. Sungguh, ia paling tidak suka wahana-wahana yang seram dan tinggi. Baekhyun mendecak meremehkan

"Kau bilang kau itu manly hyung? Kurasa kau girly kalau dilihat-lihat" Luhan yang mendengar penuturan Baekhyun memelototi Baekhyun tidak terima

"Enak saja! Oke kita lihat nanti siapa yang akan buang air kecil dicelana karena ketakutan" tantang Luhan yang langsung dibalas smirk dari Baekhyun. Mudah sekali bukan memancing hyung kesayangannya ini? Cukup jatuhkan sedikit harga dirinya, maka semuanya beres. Hahaha maafkan Baekhyun, hyung

Akhirnya Luhan,Sehun,Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah setan. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mau ikut masuk walaupun dipaksa bahkan mengancam tidak akan memasak nasi goreng kimchi lagi untuk member EXO dan itu sontak membuat ChanBaekHunHan tidak berani memaksa Kyungsoo lagi. Dan wahana itu hanya untuk empat orang saja dalam satu kereta mana mungkin seorang Jongin mau masuk ke rumah setan sendirian? Hellno terimakasih. Akhirnya Jongin mengelak dan mengatakan kasihan melihat Kyungsoo yang akan menunggu mereka sendirian.

ChanBaekHunHan naik kesebuah kereta atau seperti semacam gerobak, perlahan kereta tersebut berjalan perlahan

"Selamat menikmati wahana Rumah Setan yang akan memberikan kenangan 'terindah' dari seluruh wahana di Lotte World" Luhan mencibir mendengar penjaga wahana yang sudah ada dibelakang mereka karena kereta sudah berjalan

"Terindah? Haha. Lucu sekali penjaga wahana tersebut" Setelah itu ChanBaekHunHan fokus melihat lorong rumah setan ini. Jalan dari kereta tersebut sengaja diperlambat agar suasana terasa lebih mencekam. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Sudah ada suara-suara aneh yang muncul, suara rintihan bahkan suara cekikikan yang terkesan jahat. Saat ini posisinya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dibarisan pertama, Sehun dan Luhan dibarisan kedua, dan karena itu Baekhyun sangat menyesal memilih baris pertama. Chanyeol memicingkan matanya melihat kedepan

"Baek seper—"

"UWAAAA!" Mungkin teriakan Baekhyun bisa terdengar sampai keluar dunia dan didengar oleh Alien disana. Bayangkan saja, ternyata dibeberapa titik sudut lorong ini sudah ada orang yang berpakaian seperti setan yang akan mengagetkan mereka. Dan kebetulan sekali Baekhyun menjadi korban pertama. Kereta masih berjalan, sedangkan ChanHunHan mengusap kupingnya kesal

"Baek, bisa tidak kau tidak usah TERIAK UWAAAAAA! LEPASKAN KAKIKU BODOH! LEPASKAN! KAU AKAN KUBUNUH! SETAN JELEK MUKA HANCUR BAU BUSUK!" Bahkan saat ini orang yang memakai pakaian setan itu sendiri terlihat kaget dan langsung melepas kaki Luhan. Dan ini juga merupakan settingan dari rumah hantu ini. Akan ada yang memegang kakimu. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dengan kesal

"Bahkan mulutmu lebih besar dariku tuan—ah ani nona Luhan" Luhan yang masih mengontrol detak jantungnya mendengus kesal namun tidak melawan karena ia juga malu sudah berteriak kencang layaknya yeoja. Ohno untung tidak ada EXO-L yang melihat. Tinggal Sehun dan Chanyeol yang belum mendapatkan gangguan dan mereka sangat berterimakasih kepada Baekhyun dan Luhan sehingga mereka bisa waspada sekarang. Sehun menyipitkan matanya, lalu menyeringai. Ha! Bisa ia lihat disana ada sesosok manusia berpakaian setan yang akan bersiap mengagetkannya. Sehun hanya duduk santai, sebelum setan jadi-jadian itu mengagetinya ia tersenyum manis

"Annyeonghaseyo, EXO's Sehun imnida. Aku senang bertemu denganmu" Sehun kemudian memberikan flying kiss yang membuat setan jadi-jadian itu malah mimisan ditempat

"Ka-kau benar-benar Sehun?" Sehun tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ah saranghae!" Sehun hanya tersenyum saja, sedangkan ChanBaekHan memutar kedua bolamatanya malas. Didalam rumah setan masih saja menebar pesona! Tinggal Chanyeol, melihat tingkah Sehun memberikan dirinya inspirasi. Chanyeol menatap kedepan dengan penuh konsentrasi, ia tidak akan berteriak memalukan seperti Luhan dan Baekhyun. Hellno, dari kejauhan sudah terlihat sesosok perempuan dengan rambut panjangnya. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, saat keretanya sudah mendekati perempuan itu

"Hei, saranghae! Aku Park Chanyeol!" ucap Chanyeol dengan semangat sambil berpose V-sign favoritnya sedangkan perempuan itu hanya menatapnya dingin, Chanyeol yang melihat itu seketika merinding, "He-hey bu-bukannya kau semestinya mengagetkanku?" Perempuan itu terdiam, kemudian dengan perlahan badannya terbang dan menembus dinding atas. Chanyeol yang tadi tersenyum seketika melongo. ChanBaekHunHan saling bertatapan. Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok manusia disebelah Chanyeol

"Ah shit, aku lupa mengagetkan kalian. Maaf aku baru dari kamar mandi" Setelah itu hantu jadi-jadian itu berlari dan kemudian berdiri tepat dimana ada perempuan tadi. ChanBaekHunHan meneguk ludahnya kasar dan menghela nafas lega karena wahana rumah setan ini sudah berakhir. ChanBaekHunHan keluar dengan tatapan kosong, mulut terbuka karena shock. Tidak ada satupun yang sempat berteriak ketakutan atau apapun. Kyungsoo dan Kai yang melihat ChanBaekHunHan dari jauh langsung mendekati mereka

"Hey, bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MASUK KE RUMAH SETAN LAGI!"

.

.

.

/skiptime/

Setelah dari wahana bermain rumah setan tersebut Luhan dan Baekhyun bersikeras ingin langsung pulang, mereka tidak peduli jika member lain masih ingin bermain. Mereka lebih baik pulang sendiri, Suho sebagai leader pun mengalah dan memutuskan semua member untuk pulang. Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sepertinya sangat trauma sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol berusaha menutupi rasa takutnya, apalagi Chanyeol. Hey, yang berbicara dengan hantu itu dan ditatap oleh hantu itu kan dirinya! Semua member yang mendengar alasan kenapa Baekhyun dan Luhan ingin langsung pulang menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh

"Sudah tahu takut, kalian masih saja nekat masuk" Kyungsoo terkekeh membayangkan bagaimana mimik wajah Luhan dan Baekhyun saat itu. Pasti lucu sekali, Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya mengerucut kesal karena tidak ada gunanya membantah. Akhirnya member lain pun berencana untuk makan diluar karena hari masih siang, Luhan dan Baekhyun menolak. Mereka lebih memilih untuk diam didorm

"Kau yakin hyung tidak ikut?" tanya Sehun, Luhan mengangguk mantap. Akhirnya member lainpun pergi kesebuah restoran terdekat sedangkan Baekhyun dan Luhan diam dirumah. Luhan duduk diruang tengah sambil menonton TV sedangkan Baekhyun memilih untuk tidur siang karena bayang-bayang perempuan tersebut masih terngiang dipikirannya. Luhan mengganti channel dengan bosan, namun tatapannya terlihat dengan sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibelakang TV. Luhan berdiri dan mendekatinya

"Aish ini pasti ulah Sehun, sembarangan menaruh buku" Wah, tepat sekali tebakanmu Luhan. Luhan mengambil buku tersebut, dan membersihkannya karena ada sedikit debu yang menempel. Luhan memperhatikan cover depannya. Tung-tunggu ini kan?! Mata Luhan langsung membesar dari ukuran normal, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Siapa yang mempunyai buku ini?! Luhan membaca sinopsisnya kemudian membaca bagian tengah novel tersebut. Luhan langsung membanting novel tersebut. BUKU LAKNAT SIAPA INI?!

.

.

.

-tobecontinued-

Bahahaha hayolo yang nemuin si Luhan! Yang benci liat tulisan –tobecontinued- coba review hehehehe. Ini mestinya sih udah daritadi selesai cuma mama manggil jadinya ngetiknya berhenti deh-_- Ini FF satu-satunya yang littledeer tuh gakena writer block SAMA SEKALI! Hhahahaha abisnya bahasanya yang dipake juga kan engga berat banget tuh. Yang folow sama fav juga paling banyak ff ini. Littledeer terharu:'(

Mungkin bisa update lagi minggu depan^^ littledeer usahain update setiap minggu yaaa soalnya libur buat PKL cuma sehari dalam seminggu masih utang 3 FF juga kan

Balasan review :

Hyunie young : sepertinya dichap selanjutnya baru ketauan nih reaksi baek :p tapi tergantung Luhan ngasitau keBaekhyun apa disembunyiin aja hehehehe

Gyupal : eh iyaaa gyupal chanbaek shipper baru? ^^ pujiTuhan chanbaek shipper bertambah heheheh. Littledeer sih gamaniak banget ama chanbaek Cuma ama hunhan banget. Tapi sepertinya udah mulai maniak nih hehehehe. Kepanjangan gapapa kok ampe sepanjang rasa cinta littledeer ke EXO juga gpp /apasih/ wkwkwk

Parkbaekyoda92 : yah aku mah apa atuh namanya FF hhehehe udah taukaan kenapa baek lebay banget masalah kaibaek di ignyaaaa? :3 hehehe iyalah kan masih straight masa nempel hehehehe duhhh gabisa ini chanbaek jadi Baek pasti ama Chan hehehe littledeer gaterlalu suka crackpair hehehe

Titan./ngilum : maap yaa aku kasih tanda miring takutnya nama kamu kepotong:3 hahaha yes berarti humorku berhasil yea hehehehe makasi ff alay bin ajaib ini dibilang kece badai :*

Azizozo : WOHO seneng banget baca review panjang kayak gini hehehe apalagi ngasi saran. Duh littledeer udah kebiasaan kayak gini cara ngetiknya hehehe. Soalnya idenya udah membludak mau diketik jadi gasempet ngasi titik tiap akhir kalimat hehhe miannn

Hunniehan : hahaha engga triangle love kok itu cuma lucu-lucuan aja hehehe ini pure chanbaek /tapi nanti/ proses dulu atuh hehehe

Luph Chanbaek KrisTao : dari unamenya udah ketauan chanbaek kristao shipper berat hehehe iya nanti banyak kok chanbaek momentnya kan mereka masih straight jadi belum terlalu banyak chanbaek momentnnya hehehhe iya nih bentar lagi paling diconfirm ama Sment hahaha

Richa Byun826 : iya KaiBaek niihh hahahaha tapi engga main conflict yaaa INI SUDAH NEXT QAQAA wkwkwk

Maple Fujoshi2309 (authorfavorit!) : hahaha engga kok maple itu Cuma selingan ajaaa bukan main conflict hehehe. Nooo littledeer juga gasuka kalo ada crackpair gitu hehehe. SERIUSAN POLOS MASALAH NC ITU FF FULLNC SEMUANYA YAAA? Wkwkwkw. Iya samasama mapleeee suka bgt cara nulis mapleee

Aleyna614 : bukan polos tapi karna buruburu mau skype-an sama Yuri dieee wkwkwkw iya littledeer aja iri sendiri ngetiknya-_- sebenernya itu littledeer yg digituin diemdiem aja ya wkwkwkw

Libra./pw5 : maaf littledeer kasih tanda miring soalnya nanti nama kamu kecrop. Kamu mind reader ya? :o

Kthk2 : cukup menginspirasi yaaa /devilsmirk/

Guess who : woho gile reviewnya panjang bikin littledeer ngefly hahahaha engga kook gatelat sama sekali baru chapter 2 jugaan ^^ hehehe makasii banyaakk. Kalau gaji dia gede tapi pengeluaran mereka juga gede kayak tas aja harganya 6 jutaan gmn tuhh? Hehehehe aku terinspirasi dari Luhan dan Kris yang keluar karena ketidakadilan dalam masalah honor hehehe. Gapapa sksd kan lamalama jadi akrab:3 hah demi apa ada yg udh pernah baca chanbaek?:o

Decb : ini sudah updateeee ^^

A Y P : iyaaa udahh nih

Ls : hehehhe makasiih, oh tentu saja mereka semua kubuat GAY wuahahahahaah

Ooh : Iyaaa makasihh udahh

Cbees : Iya untung aja FF bisa ngarang jadi mau buat KrisTaoLu di EXODUS juga bisa :'( iyaa littledeer aja yaa hehehehe pujiTUhan lancar walaupun awalnya nyelekit /apasih/ hehehhehe ini udah lanjut

AT LAST BUT NOT LEAST, THANKS BANGETTTTT YG UDAH FAV FOLLOW REVIEW ff abaljeleknglorngidulgaadatujuan Cuma buat hepi aja heheheheheheh

Untuk sider, semoga dia diampuni dibulan Ramadhan ini hahahaha

SARANGHAE YEOROBUN!

-manlylittledeer-


	4. Chapter 4

Author : manlylittledeer

 **SO, Park or Byun?**

 **Cast : Main cast Baekhyun and Chanyeol EXO, all member of EXO!**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Inspired by all of Chanbaek moments!**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Chanyeol itu punya Baekhyun. Cerita ini punya author. Anti plagiat. Bangga banget siih plagiat? -_-**

.

.

.

SO, Park or Byun?

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

 **"I REGRET WAS CHOOSING YOU! ERRH " –PARK CHANYEOL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _/previous story/_**

 _"Aish ini pasti ulah Sehun, sembarangan menaruh buku" Wah, tepat sekali tebakanmu Luhan. Luhan mengambil buku tersebut, dan membersihkannya karena ada sedikit debu yang menempel. Luhan memperhatikan cover depannya. Tung-tunggu ini kan?! Mata Luhan langsung membesar dari ukuran normal, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Siapa yang mempunyai buku ini?! Luhan membaca sinopsisnya kemudian membaca bagian tengah novel tersebut. Luhan langsung membanting novel tersebut. BUKU LAKNAT SIAPA INI?!_

 ** _._**

 _._

 _Sinar mentari bersinar menelusup kesebuah kamar dimana seorang namja mungil sedang asyik dengan dunia mimpinya. Suara cicitan burung menambah keindahan dipagi hari ini namun sepertinya itu malah menjadi gangguan untuk namja mungil tersebut. Namja mungil itu membuka selimutnya sambil menggerutu_

 _"Bisakah burung sialan milik Jongin diam sebentar saja?!" Namja mungil tersebut menggeliatkan badannya sambil sesekali menggerutu. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian mengambil handuk untuk membersihkan diri. Tak lama kemudian terdengar percikan air dari dalam kamar mandi._

 _TOKTOKTOK!_

 _"Hey pemalas! Bangun sekarang dan mandi kalau kau tidak ingin berjalan kaki menuju kantor!" Namja mungil yang sedang didalam kamar mandi memutar kedua bolamatanya malas_

 _"Aku bahkan sudah selesai mandi bodoh!" Namja mungil tersebut keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrobe. Ia langsung bersiap-siap mengenakan jas formalnya, memakai dasi dan segala tetek bengek yang harus ia lakukan di pagi hari. Setelah dirasa cukup, namja tersebut keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan_

 _"Ow, tumben Baek kau sudah siap jam segini?" Jongin memandang Baekhyun agak heran sambil mengoles selai strawberry dirotinya. Baekhyun duduk disebelah Kai_

 _"Tentu saja karena burungmu yang sangat berisik! Lagipula kenapa harus ditaruh didepan kamarku sih?"Jongin terkekeh_

 _"Well, tapi membawa dampak positif untukmu bukan? Lagipula kau ingin kekasihmu itu menunggu lebih lama lagi?" Ucapan Jongin sontak membuat Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya bingung_

 _"Memang dia di—"_

 _"Kau bahkan tidak menyadariku ya daritadi" Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, terlihat Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan dengan.._

"Luhan hyung" Luhan yang sedang konsentrasi membaca langsung refleks menyembunyikan buku itu dibawah pantatnya /-_-/ Baekhyun mendekati Luhan kemudian duduk disebelahnya, "Aku bosan sekali, bagaimana kalau kita menyusul mereka saja? Lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir kita kan belum makan siang hyung" Luhan yang masih kaget dan belum bisa berfikir jernih hanya mengiyakan saja tawaran Baekhyun

"Baiklah, aku bersiap-siap dulu ne? Kau juga bersiap-siap" Luhan hanya mengangguk kaku, tangan kanannya masih setia menahan novel yang ia duduki. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya. Setelah dirasa Baekhyun tidak akan keluar lagi, Luhan langsung mengambil novel tersebut perlahan. Luhan termasuk seorang pembaca, ia menimang-nimang mau dikemanakan novel tersebut. Setelah lama berfikir akhirnya Luhan berencana untuk menyembunyikan novel tersebut dan membacanya nanti.

Setelah bersiap-siap Baekhyun dan Luhan berangkat kerestoran dimana anggota EXO sedang makan. Luhan dan Baekhyun mendekati anggota EXO yang sepertinya belum sadar akan keberadaan Baekhyun dan Luhan

"Annyeong, setelah dipikir-pikir kami bosan juga diam dirumah" Luhan langsung duduk disebelah Sehun sedangkan Baekhyun disebelah Chen. Kyungsoo yang sedang memanggang daging langsung memberikannya kepada Baekhyun dan Luhan

"Makanlah, untung kalian datang sebelum semua makanan ini habis"

"Ah, gomawo Kyungsoo-ah" Luhan dan Baekhyun makan dengan lahap sedangkan anggota EXO lainnya sudah kekenyangan

"Sepertinya aku harus fitness setelah ini" gerutu Xiumin, "Berat badanku bertambah setengah kilogram" Chen yang paling sering mendengar Xiumin berkata seperti itu menghela nafasnya malas

"Xiumin, kau itu tidak terlihat gendut sama sekali!" Chen mengaduk minumannya malas, "Lihat Shindong hyung, ia saja terlihat santai"

"Benar kata Chen hyung, badan hyung itu sudah proporsional" sambung Sehun. Xiumin menghela nafasnya

"Baiklah,bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita latihan dance?" Tawaran Xiumin langsung dibalas erangan dari seluruh member EXO

"Ayolah hyung, ini hari bebas kita. Kita akan bersantai dan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan hari ini dan besok. Setelah itu baru kita fokus kembali, ne?" ucap Jongin yang dibalas anggukan setuju dari member EXO lainnya

"Sudah,sudah bagaimana kalau kita besok membuat surprise untuk para EXO-L?" usul Baekhyun, "Kalian masih menyimpan barang-barang yang diberikan EXO-L bukan? Bagaimana kalau masing-masing dari kita memilih salah satu alamat yang barang pemberiannya sangat menarik kemudian kita datangi rumahnya sambil membawa album EXODUS kita? Terdengar menarik bukan?"

"Tapi Baek" Suho terlihat berfikir, "Apa kau tidak takut sasaeng fans akan mengejar-ngejar kita nanti?" Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas

"Tentu saja, kita harus tetap bersama bodyguard hyung"

"Ide yang menarik" timpal Chanyeol

Ehm, mari kita lihat siapa 12 EXO-L yang begitu beruntung

.

.

.

/skiptime/

Saat ini member EXO sudah berada di dalam van untuk menuju ke alamat yang sudah mereka pilih. Pertamanya memang manajer EXO melarang dan sangat menentang usulan Baekhyun tersebut karena bisa-bisa membahayakan diri mereka sendiri namun karena Baekhyun yang pintar berdebat akhirnya manajer EXO pun luluh. Dibelakang van mereka sudah ada satu mobil hitam yang mengikuti mereka, mobil tersebut berisi tiga bodyguard yang akan menjaga mereka. Berlebihan memang, namun mengingat kelakuan dan tingkah sasaeng fans yang makin hari makin menggila maka manajer EXO tidak mempunyai pilihan lain

Saat ini mobil van menuju kerumah salah satu fans yang mengirimi Chen hadiah. Kalau ditanya kenapa Chen memilih fans tersebut, ia pasti menjawab

"Hanya dia satu-satunya fans yang tahu kebutuhanku" Dan jangan harap Chen akan memberitahu apa yang ia terima dari EXO-L tersebut karena katanya itu adalah privasi.

"Bersiaplah Chen kau akan sakit telinga mendengar teriakan histeris seorang yeoja"

"AAA CHEN OPPA SARANGHAEYO! KAU TAMPAN SEKALI KYAAA" ujar Kai sambil meniru suara yeoja yang biasa mereka dengar. Seluruh member EXO tertawa melihat tingkah Kai

"Atau mungkin ia akan menciummu" Chanyeol menambahkan

"Meremas pantatmu seperti yang kau alami di airport?" Chen memutar kedua bola matanya malas melihat kesebelas temannya menertawakan kejadian nista waktu itu. Stop, Chen tidak akan membahas hal itu lagi

"Kalian tenang saja, ini fanboy"

Van EXO berhenti disebuah dorm kumuh, Chen menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang

"Kau yakin ini alamat yang benar?" tanya Chen kepada supir didepan. Supir tersebut mengangguk. Chen menatap kembali dorm tersebut

"Kurasa aku salah memilih alamat?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya

"Eyyy, kau tidak boleh seperti itu kepada EXO-L. Bisa saja dorm kumuh seperti ini isinya orang baik semua?" Chen melirik sekilas kearah Chanyeol kemudian menatap kembali dorm tersebut

"Baiklah aku turun, Sehun tolong ambil album EXODUS disampingmu" Sehun mengambil album tersebut kemudian mengopernya ke Chen

"Tidak ada yang mau menemaniku?" tanya Chen sambil menatap satu persatu member EXO

"Sesuai perjanjian harus sendiri-sendiri Chen" Baekhyun mengingatkan perjanjian mereka kemarin malam di dorm, Chen menghela nafasnya

"Baiklah" Chen kemudian menggeser pintu van kemudian berjalan mendekati dorm tersebut. Seluruh member EXO memperhatikan Chen yang sudah menghilang masuk kedalam dorm tersebut

Lima menit

Sepuluh menit

"Apa Chen baik-baik saja? Lama sekali?" Xiumin menatap dorm tersebut khawatir . Suho yang sebagai leader pun terlihat panik

"Tenang saja, Chen bersama bodyguard" ujar Jongin berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya walaupun sebenarnya ia juga khawatir akan keadaan Chen. Tak lama kemudian, Chen keluar dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat. Chen berjalan dengan lambat kedalam vannya, Chanyeol langsung membukakan pintu van. Chen masuk kedalam van sambil mengelap keringat didahinya

"Hey, kau kenapa? Ceritakan kejadian didalam kepada kami" Chanyeol langsung memberondong Chen dengan berbagai pertanyaan

"Aish, tunggu Chen tenang dulu Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengambilkan tisu untuk Chen. Setelah agak tenang akhirnya Chen pun bercerita

"Jadi..."

/flashback/

 _Chen masuk perlahan kedalam dorm tersebut, baru saja sampai dipintu masuk Chen sudah disuguhi berbagai macam pemandangan yang bisa membuat Chen muntah. Ada pasangan gay dan lesbi yang sedang berciuman. Chen memandang geli kemudian mendekati salah satu penjaga keamanan didorm tersebut_

 _"Maaf, bisa saya bertemu dengan Lee Yeon Jeong?" Petugas keamanan tersebut terlihat berfikir_

 _"Ada kepentingan apa?"_

 _"Saya ingin memberikan sesuatu kepadanya" Petugas keamanan itu mengangguk mengerti kemudian masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang pemuda dengan kacamata yang terlihat stylish diwajahnya. Pemuda tersebut menatap Chen dengan pandangan tak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, otaknya masih tidak bisa berfikir saat ini_

 _"Ka-kau Chen EXO?!" Chen tersenyum kemudian membungkukkan badannya_

 _"Ne, annyeonghaseyo" Pemuda tersebut masih diam ditempat tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan saat ini. Chen yang merasakan kecanggungan tersebut mengeluarkan album EXODUS yang ia bawa, "Sebenarnya ini bukan acara formal atau apapun, ini atas dasar ide Baekhyun. Karena kami mendapatkan free day jadi kami memberikan album EXODUS kepada fans-fans yang terpilih. Terimalah" Pemuda tersebut mengerjapkan matanya sambil menerima album tersebut_

 _"Ja-jadi dari ribuan fans aku terpilih?" Chen menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum memaklumi sikap pemuda tersebut, "Bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan?"_

 _"Tentu saja"_

 _"Aku ingin.."_

 _/end of flashback/_

"Paling dia hanya ingin berselca denganmu saja bukan?" tebak Kai. Chen menggelengkan kepalanya

"Jika hanya permintaan seperti itu pasti kusanggupi bodoh"

"Jangan-jangan dia gay?!" tebak Luhan, Chen langsung menoleh kearah Luhan

"Tepat sekali! Dan silahkan tebak sendiri apa permintaan dia" Chen menghela nafasnya masih tidak menyangka fansnya adalah gay!

"Pasti dengan mata berbinar, bibir mencebik dan pipi dikembungkan ia meminta agar keperjakaannya kau ambil sehingga ia bisa membanggakan bahwa keperjakaannya diambil oleh salah satu member EXO yang sedang mendunia" tebak Chanyeol asal yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tak percaya dari Chen

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?!"

"Eh aku benar?" Para member EXO langsung menggelengkan kepalanya ngeri

"Lalu kau tidak melakukannya bukan?" tanya Xiumin dengan muka jijik, Chen menatap Xiumin malas

"Tentu saja tidak, kau kira aku tidak waras" Chen bergidik membayangkan kembali wajah Lee Yeon Jeong, "Aku langsung kabur lari seperti dikejar anjing gila yang kelaparan" Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Chen

"Jadi, sekarang giliran siapa setelah Chen hyung?" Baekhyun membuka note dihandphonenya, kemarin malam mereka memang sudah mengundi untuk giliran kerumah fans

"Selanjutnya, ehm aku!" Baekhyun berteriak senang, ia yang mengusulkan ide ini tentu saja ia yang paling semangat, "Kali ini aku memilih yeoja, semoga tidak aneh-aneh seperti kau Chen"

"Yaa, berdoa saja"

Setelah beberapa menit, sampailah mereka disebuah rumah minimalis. Letak rumah fans Baekhyun tidak terlalu jauh dari dorm kumuh Lee Yeong Jeong sehingga tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya puas

"Aku yakin pasti ini yeoja berbadan mungil, mempunyai rambut lurus sepunggung dan akan memelukku sambil berkata 'Aaa Baekhyun opppaa saranghaeyoo~" Chen memutar kedua bola matanya malas melihat tingkah Baekhyun

"Kita lihat saja seperti apa, sudah sana masuk. Jangan lupa ini albumnya" Baekhyun menerima album tersebut dengan semangat , ia menggeser pintu van kemudian keluar mendekati rumah minimalis tersebut

Ting tong!

 _'Ne, nuguseyo?'_ Terdengar suara yeoja dari dalam intercom

"Aku membawakan sebuah paket" jawab Baekhyun diintercom tersebut

 _'Untuk siapa? Bisakah kau menaruhnya saja didepan rumah? Aku sibuk saat ini'_

"Ah begitukah, tapi aku ingin melihat wajahmu. Ini untuk Kim Yura" Yeoja tersebut terdiam

 _'Sepertinya aku mengenal suaramu?'_ Baekhyun mengulum senyum

"Bitnaneun geotdeureun manha, geu ane jinjjareul bwabwa. Call me Baby oh Call me baby" Terdengar pekikan yeoja diintercom

 _'Se-sebenarnya kau siapa? Tunggu sebentar aku keluar'_ Terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka, Baekhyun menengok. Astaga, ini manusia?

"ASTAGA BAEKHYUN?!" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya senang, "Ini benar-benar kau?"

"Tentu saja" Yeoja tersebut menyubit pipinya keras, Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu langsung menahan tangan yeoja tersebut, "Eyy kau tidak sedang bermimpi nona cantik. EXO sedang mengadakan surprise kali ini dan—"

"Maaf memotong oppa, tapi bagaimana kalau kau masuk sebentar? Lebih enak sambil duduk bukan?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya menerima tawaran Kim Yura. Baekhyun mengikuti Yura dari belakang sambil mengamati interior rumah minimalis tersebut. Yura dan Baekhyun duduk diruang tamu

"Baiklah, pertama aku akan menebak pasti kau berpikir kenapa aku bisa ada disini, kenapa aku bisa tahu alamat rumahmu bukan?" Yura mengangguk cepat, "Sebelumnya terimakasih atas bando hello kitty yang kau kirim kepadaku dengan surat yang membuatku tersenyum" Yeoja tersebut tersentak kaget kemudian menutup wajahnya malu

"Mi-mian oppa, itu aku hanya bercanda kau tidak usah menganggapnya serius. Ne?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil

"Tentu saja, kau pasti tidak akan mengira bisa mengobrol denganku seperti ini bukan? Sebenarnya ini bukan acara formal atau acara talk show ini hanya cara kami melakukan pendekatan dengan EXO-L. Ini sebenarnya the last day kami untuk bebas kemana saja untuk menyegarkan fikiran atau bebas dari rutinitas kami dan akhirnya kami memilih untuk membuat surprise untuk EXO-L. Terimalah ini" Baekhyun menyodorkan album EXODUS kepada Yura, Yura menerima album tersebut sambil melongo

"I-ini benar-benar untukku Oppa?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Astaga asal kau tahu Oppa, sebenarnya tadi aku tidak mau menerima tamu karena aku sedang mengikuti kuis untuk memenangkan album ini!" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya

"Oh ya?"

"Eum! Terimakasih Oppa" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar

"Baiklah apa kau punya satu permintaan? Aku akan mengabulkannya sebisaku"Yura terlihat berpikir, Baekhyun gemas sendiri melihatnya karena sungguh demi dewa neptunus yeoja dihadapannya ini sungguh menggemaskan! Namun tenang, Baekhyun tetap milik Chanyeol /loh engga ding haha/

"Aku ingin selca saja denganmu Oppa"

"Baiklah"

Akhirnya setelah berselca ria Baekhyun pun pamit yang dibalas dengan ucapan 'gomawo Oppa' berulang kali dari Yura. Yura mengantar Baekhyun sambil keluar rumah, Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kemudian masuk kembali kedalam van

"Woah, kyeopta! Kau beruntung hyung" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Yura yang masih setia melambaikan tangannya kemudian masuk kedalam rumah.

"Lama sekali, kau ngapain didalam sana?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit ketus

"Yaa, memberikan album kemudian selca dengannya" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun tidak percaya

"Hah, paling kau mencari kesempatan bukan?" Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya

"Aku hanya memberikan fan service. Hey dobi kenapa kau ketus begitu?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit kesal dengan nada bicara Chanyeol

"Aku tidak ketus. Kau saja berlebihan" Luhan menatap malas kearah ChanBaek

"Eissh eish kau ini berisik sekali berdua. Sekarang giliran siapa Baek?" Baekhyun mengecek kembali note dihandphonenya

"Hem sekarang giliran kau Luhan hyung" Luhan mengangguk mengerti, ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan teman lamanya, "Setelah itu Sehun kemudian Kai lalu kau dobi jelek!"

/sebelumnya littledeer mau ngasi tau littledeer gamungkin doong jelasin 12 member semuanyaaa? Hehehe jadi setelah kai ama sehun littledeer skip ya sisanyaa. Mau updatenya lebih lama kalo 12 member? Ini aja udah ngaret ;P miann/

Dalam perjalanan member EXO menghabiskan waktu dengan bernyanyi sampai mobil van tersebut berhenti didepan sebuah panti asuhan

"Eoh? Kau memilih anak kecil hyung?" tanya Sehun melihat beberapa anak bermain ditaman depan panti asuhan tersebut

"Ani, pengurus panti asuhan ini teman lamaku. Sebenarnya dia bukan fans beratku tapi ia sangat menyukai Kai si hitam ini" Baekhyun yang mendengar hal tersebut menggeleng

"Eyy kan sudah kubilang kita mendatangi fans yang mengirim barang untukmu waktu itu hyung bukan fans si kkamjong ini" Luhan terkekeh melihat Kai yang mendelik daritadi diejek

"Yaa Baek aku mengerti. Dia mengirim barang untuk Kai melalui perantaraku" Kai menggaruk kepalanya bingung

"Lalu maksudmu kau ingin aku ikut keluar menemui temanmu hyung?"

"Begitulah, asalkan dibolehkan oleh Baekhyun?" Baekhyun terlihat berfikir

"Sudahlah hyung, biarkan saja. Ini juga bukan acara formal" bujuk Sehun yang langsung dibalas bisikan 'gomawo' dari Luhan. Baekhyun melirik Sehun, Luhan dan Kai bergantian

"Baiklah, tapi Kai nanti kau tetap mengunjungi salah satu fansmu bukan?" Kai mengangguk

Luhan dan Kai pun keluar dari van tersebut sambil membawa satu album EXODUS. Luhan tersenyum melihat beberapa anak yang sedang bermain

"Eoh?! Luhan dan Kai oppa! EXO EXO!" Salah satu yeoja kecil langsung berlari mendekati Luhan dan Kai. Luhan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi yeoja tersebut

"Bisa kau panggil Jongkook untukku, nona kecil?" Yeoja kecil tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Yeoja tersebut langsung berlari masuk kedalam panti asuhan. Terdengar yeoja kecil tersebut berteriak memanggil Jongkook dengan menggebu-gebu. Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya

"Aku kira anak kecil tidak akan tahu tentang kita hyung" ujar Kai sambil bermain dengan anak kecil

"Mereka diracuni Jongkook sepertinya" Luhan tertawa kecil

"Luhan? Ka-kau benar-benar Luhan?! OMO KAI?!" Terlihat seorang namja dengan rambut berwarna hitam berkilau mendekati mereka dengan yeoja kecil yang berjalan disebelahnya. Luhan memeluk Jongkook dengan penuh rindu

"Jongkook-ah bagaimana kabarmu eoh? Kau tahu aku sangat rindu padamu" Jongkook memeluk Luhan dengan erat

"Aku baik, sangat baik Luhan. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu" Jongkook melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Luhan dan Kai bergantian, "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang kesini bersama Kai, Lu" Luhan mengulum senyum

"Ehm, hari ini kami member EXO ingin mengadakan pendekatan dengan para EXO-L. Ini hanya acara surprise kecil untuk EXO-L yang terpilih. Ini, terimalah" Kai menyodorkan album EXODUS untuk Jongkook. Tangan Jongkook bergetar menerima album tersebut

"Gomawo Kai, Luhan. Aku sangat mengidolakan mu Kai, bagaimana kalau kita duet dance sekali saja. Apa kau tidak keberatan?" Luhan menatap Kai berharap

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

Jongkook dan Kai duet bersama untuk lagu Growl bagian reff, wajah Jongkook sangat bahagia. Hal seperti ini sama sekali tak pernah ia bayangkan, benar-benar mengejutkan. Setelah duet dance, Luhan dan Kai pamit kemudian masuk kembali kedalam van

"Woah skill dance namja tersebut bagus juga" puji Sehun melihat Kai dan Jongkook tadi duet dance ditaman depan

"Jongkook memang suka dance dari dulu" ujar Luhan, "Ia mengikuti audisi beberapa agency dan kudengar ia lulus di YG Ent"

"Yaa, kuakui skill dancenya bagus, Kyungsoo-ah tolong ambilkan minum disebelahmu" Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebotol air mineral. Chen memainkan handphonenya untuk menghabiskan waktu

"Eoh? Sebentar lagi Paskah! Aku tidak sadar" ujar Chen saat melihat tanggal di handphonenya. Chanyeol juga terlihat lupa akan kedatangan hari raya tersebut

"Kita harus merayakannya! Bagaimana kalau mengadakan pesta barbeque sepulang gereja?" usul Chanyeol, Baekhyun terlihat berfikir

"Ani, kita mengadakan charity saja ke panti asuhan tempat Jongkook tadi, bagaimana?" Luhan yang mendengar usulan Baekhyun langsung semangat

"Ide yang sangat brilian, Baek" Sehun tersenyum pahit mendengar rencana-rencana para hyungnya

"Well,kita sedang konser saat paskah" Para member EXO langsung menghembuskan nafasnya sedih mendengar ucapan Sehun

"Yasudah setelah konser kita kesebuah gereja saja, bagaimana?" usul Luhan, "Seingatku ada misa malam, kita bisa mengikutinya,setidaknya kita merasakan suasana paskah" Baekhyun terdiam terlihat berfikir

"Baiklah, itu ide yang paling bisa kita lakukan"

.

.

.

/skiptime/

Van EXO berhenti tepat didepan rumah mewah. Para member EXO mendecak kagum melihat interior rumah didepannya

"Woah, Sehun. Kau memilih orang-orang kaya ya" sindir Chanyeol sedangkan Sehun terkekeh

"Kau ingat ada yang mengirimiku jam tangan keluaran terbaru? Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih saja" Kai memandang Sehun malas

"Sudah sana buruan, aku ingin mengunjungi fans ku" Sehun mencibir

"Paling fansmu itu hanya seorang banci gila" Sehun langsung kabur keluar melihat Kai akan melemparnya dengan sepatu bau. Sehun perlahan mendekati rumah tersebut, ia menekan bel rumah tersebut. Seorang petugas keamanan keluar dari gerbang besar tersebut

"Ada keperluan apa?" Sehun menunjukkan album EXODUS ditangannya

"Aku ingin bertemu Shin Nami, ada?"

"Maaf, Nona Nami sedang berada diluar negri saat ini. Hanya ada dongsaengnya, apa kau mau menitipkan pesan?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya mendengar penuturan petugas keamanan tersebut

"Kalau boleh tahu, keluar negri mana ya?" Petugas keamanan tersebut terlihat berfikir sebentar

"Kalau tidak salah ke Swiss" Sehun hanya mengangguk memaklumi. Tentu saja, bagi orang yang mempunyai rumah sebesar ini ke Swiss itu urusan kecil

"Baiklah aku ingin bertemu dongsaengnya saja" Petugas keamanan tersebut mengangguk kemudian mempersilahkan Sehun masuk. Sehun masuk kedalam rumah tersebut

"Sebentar, saya panggilkan nona Tami" Sehun mengangguk kemudian duduk disofa ruang tamu tersebut. Sehun menoleh kekanan kiri melihat pigura-pigura foto yang terpajang

"Sehun-ssi?" Sehun menoleh kebelakang, matanya membesar

"Shinhye? Bagaimana bisa kau disini?" Yeoja tersebut menatap Sehun dengan penuh rindu

"Aku adik dari Nami asal kau tahu" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan berbicara banyak. Tolong berikan album ini untuk eonnie mu, bilang bahwa ia menjadi salah satu EXO-L yang beruntung. Sungguh disayangkan ia tidak ada saat ini" Shinhye menghela nafasnya kemudian menerima album tersebut

"Terimakasih, aku yakin eonnie akan berteriak dan menangis seperti orang gila karena menyesal ikut appa ke Swiss untuk liburan" Sehun terkekeh mendengar penuturan Shinhye

"Kau sedang kuliah saat ini?" tanya Sehun

"Eum, aku sudah berada di semester 4. Bagaimana kabar Chanyeol? Apa ia baik- baik saja?" Sehun tersenyum kecil

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja dan sepertinya masih mencintaimu" Shinhye tersenyum pahit

"Sudahlah, tidak usah membahas hal itu ne?" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya

"Baiklah, aku pamit. Aku harus mengunjungi EXO-L lainnya" Shinhye juga bangkit dari duduknya dan mengantar Sehun kedepan gerbang

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Chanyeol, ne?"

"Ya, tenang saja" Sehun melambaikan tangannya kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam van. Chanyeol yang melihat yeoja tersebut mengernyitkan dahinya

"Sepertinya aku mengenal yeoja tersebut Hun?" Sehun duduk disebelah Chanyeol

"Dia Shinhye" Chanyeol terpaku , "Dia menitipkan salam untukmu" Chanyeol tersenyum pahit

"Sudahlah, aku sudah berusaha melupakannya. Sekarang kita berangkat menuju fans kai, kajjaaa" Sehun tersenyum sedih melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Untuk masalah Chanyeol dan Shinhye atau Tami biarkan chapter chapter depan yang mengungkapkannya /:p

.

.

.

.

Para member EXO sudah sedikit kelelahan bolak balik mengunjungi para fans namun tetap saja semangat mereka tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Kali ini van EXO berhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup sederhana. Kai tersenyum senang melihat rumah tersebut, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mendorong Xiumin yang duduk didekat pintu

"Geser hyung, aku sudah tidak sabar" Xiumin mendengus karena didorong, Kai sudah diluar van sekarang, ia tersenyum tidak sabar

Ting tong!

"Ya sebentar" Seorang yeoja mungil keluar dari rumah tersebut, Kai yang melihatnya cukup kaget juga karena yeoja tersebut sangat manis, "Loh.." Yeoja tersebut diam beberapa meter dari Kai. Kai yang melihat tingkah yeoja tersebut mengangkat alisnya bingung

"LOH?!" Kai cukup kaget juga mendengar teriakan yeoja tersebut

"Kau kenap—"  
"Kai, kai , kai?! INI KAI? Atau mataku sudah rusak? Atau hanya orang yang operasi plastik mirip dengan Kai? Tunggu aku gila ya?" Kai terkekeh melihat reaksi yeoja tersebut

"Kau Yeojin?"Yeoja tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Selamat kau beruntung hari ini. Aku tidak usah menjelaskan bertele-tele bukan, ini al—astaga bodoh aku lupa membawa albumnya" Yeojin meneguk ludahnya kasar, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini

"Kau tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil—"

"Kai ini albumnya kau lupa" ujar Kyungsoo sambil setengah berlari dari dalam van mendekati Kai, Yeojin yang melihat Kyungsoo langsung membelalakkan matanya

"Kyu-kyungsoo Oppa?" Kyungsoo yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh

"Ah, annyeonghaseyo. Senang bertemu denganmu. Ini album EXODUS untukmu, maaf Kai memang pelupa" Yeojin menerima album tersebut dengan melongo

"A-aku ini ehm itu aku.." Kai tersenyum melihat tingkah gugup Yeojin

"Tidak usah gugup, maaf aku lupa tentang album tersebut. Ah ya apa kau punya satu permintaan?" Yeojin berfikir

"A-aku ingin mencium pipi mu Kai, bolehkah?" Kai memandang Kyungsoo sebentar kemudian tersenyum ke arah Yeojin

"Tentu saja" Kai mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Yeojin karena memang tinggi badan Yeojin hanya sebahunya. Yeojin memejamkan matanya lalu mencium pipi Kai sebentar. Muka Yeojin merona setelahnya, sungguh ini keajaiban dunia? Benar-benar tidak percaya akan hal ini. Kai pun berdiri tegap kembali kemudian tersenyum

"Baiklah, kami pamit dulu. Senang bertemu denganmu Yeojin" Kai tersenyum kecil sedangkan Kyungsoo tersenyum memaklumi tingkah Yeojin. Kai dan Kyungsoo baru saja ingin berjalan kearah van namun dihentikan Yeojin

"Mian Kai, Kyungsoo. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu, tunggu disini ne?" Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, Yeojin langsung sedikit berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kyungsoo terkekeh mengingat tingkah Yeojin yang gugup tadi

"Sepertinya dia kaget sekali" Kai tersenyum kecil

"Yaa, begitulah kalau seseorang bertemu idolanya hyung" Terlihat Yeojin muncul dari dalam rumahnya berlari mendekati Kyungsoo dan Kai. Yeojin menyodorkan sebuah scrapbook kepada Kyungsoo

"Terimalah oppa" Kai yang melihat hal itu mengangkat alisnya bingung

"Loh itu untuk D.O Hyung bukan aku?" Yeojin menatap Kyungsoo dan Kai bergantian

"Itu untuk semua member EXO, oppa" jelas Yeojin. Kai mengangguk mengerti

"Baiklah kami pamit dulu" Kyungsoo dan Kai membungkukkan badannya kemudian masuk kedalam van

Apa sebenarnya isi scrapbook itu ya? Biarkan chapter depan menjawabnya :p tapi tetep chanbaek focus

.

.

.

/Chanyeol fans/ /skiptime/

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh saat ini member EXO berada didepan sebuah rumah sakit kanker, Chanyeol menatap rumah sakit itu bingung

"Kau memilih fans yang sedang sakit hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil memandang salah seorang pasien sedang berada dikursi roda. Chanyeol membaca kembali surat yang ia terima

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia menderita penyakit, Sehun kau tahu sendiri bukan kenapa aku memilih yeoja ini?" Sehun yang mendengar penuturan Chanyeol terkekeh kecil

"Tentu saja hyung, sudahlah kau masuk sana. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau dia salah satu pasien dari rumah sakit ini" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, ia mengambil album EXODUS yang sudah disiapkan kemudian keluar dari van. Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan seksama bangunan didepannya. Chanyeol ragu untuk masuk kedalam, ia terdiam saja didepan van

"Hey dobi! Cepat masuk, masih banyak yang belum mengunjungi EXO-L!" teriak Baekhyun dari kaca jendela mobil. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun malas

"Iya, berisik sekali kau ini" Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah sakit tersebut. Kemanapun Chanyeol menoleh, ia pasti melihat banyak orang yang duduk dikursi roda, mengenakan topi untuk menutupi rambutnya yang rontok karena efek obat dan yang lebih membuat Chanyeol takut adalah teriakan-teriakan kesakitan dari sebuah ruangan dan Chanyeol bersumpah ia tidak akan mau masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Chanyeol mendekati resepsionis

"Maaf, bisa saya bertemu dengan salah satu pasien disini yang bernama Oh Hanna?" Resepsionis tersebut mengangguk sambil tersenyum kemudian mencari nama Oh Hanna di komputernya

"Maaf tuan, tapi disini tidak ada pasien yang bernama Oh Hanna" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung

"Benarkah? Bisakah kau cari lagi? Mungkin terlewat atau kau salah mengeja namanya?" Chanyeol menulis nama Oh Hanna disebuah kertas kemudian memberikannya kepada sang resepsionis. Resepsionis tersebut mencari kembali namun nihil hasilnya tetap sama, tidak ada pasien yang bernama Oh Hanna, "Bagaimana bisa? Lalu apakah disini ada yang bernama Oh Hanna? Mungkin dokter atau—"

"CHANYEOLL?!" Chanyeol sontak menoleh keasal teriakan tersebut, terlihat seorang yeoja cleaning service mendekatinya, "Ka-kau benar-benar Chanyeol EXO?!" Chanyeol yang sudah terbiasa dengan orang-orang seperti yeoja tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk

"Kau sudah menerima novel tersebut? Aaah, pasti kau sudah selesai membacanya bukan? Kau pasti menyukainya" Chanyeol yang sebelumnya tidak terlalu mempedulikan yeoja tersebut langsung menoleh

"Kau.." Chanyeol memandang Hanna dari atas sampai kebawah, "Kau Oh Hanna yang mengirimiku novel dan surat?" Hanna mengangguk dengan semangat

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memiliki rasa dengan Baekhyun?"

 _Whatthefuck?_

"Tunggu" Chanyeol menarik lengan Hanna menjauh dari keramaian menuju taman belakang. Chanyeol duduk dibangku taman dengan Hanna disebelahnya yang dengan setia memuji ketampanannya, "Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya dengan serius, kau benar-benar Oh Hanna yang mengirimi ku novel gay menjijikkan itu?" Hanna mencebik, sedikit kesal mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol

"Menjijikkan? Aku merasa itu novel yang sangat romantis" Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas

"Baekhyun hampir saja membaca novel itu, asal kau tahu" Hanna bertepuk tangan heboh dengan jeritan ala ala fangirl

"Benarkah? Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana? Apa Baekhyun senang?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Hanna

"Senang? Senang kau bilang? Aku bisa dicukur habis olehnya kalau ia benar-benar membacanya" Hanna terkekeh

"Hahaha sudahlah, suatu saat Baekhyun pasti membacanya. Tapi aku masih tidak percaya bisa mengobrol seperti ini denganmu, Park Chanyeol?"Hanna menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memuja, Chanyeol yang sudah biasa ditatap seperti itu hanya tersenyum maklum

"Sebenarnya ini the last day untuk kami bebas dari rutinitas biasanya, kami bebas beristirahat. Namun kami memanfaatkan hari ini untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan EXO-L. Ini, terimalah" Chanyeol menyodorkan album EXODUS tersebut, Hanna menerima album tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"I-ini benar-benar untukku?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya

"Dan kau boleh meminta satu permintaan. Aku akan mengabulkannya" Hanna terlihat sangat tertarik dengan tawaran Chanyeol

"Apapun?"

"Ya ten— eh tidak. Aku harus tahu dulu apa permintaanmu" Hanna terlihat sedikit kecewa mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol, "Jika kau ingin aku menjadi suami atau namjachingumu tentu saja aku tidak bisa" Hanna terkekeh

"Tentu saja tidak, kau itu hanya milik Park Baekhyun seorang" Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas

"Marga Baekhyun itu Byun bukan Park"

"Kalau menikah denganmu tentu saja berubah menjadi park bukan?"

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengannya"

"Jangan katakan hal itu,aku takut kau akan menjilat ludahmu sendiri"

"Tidak akan"

"Hem aku ya—"

"Sudah,sudah apa permintaanmu" potong Chanyeol malas. Ia sedang malas berdebat dengan yeoja saat ini. Hanna terlihat berfikir

"Kau kesini naik van seperti biasanya?" Chanyeol menggumam menjawab pertanyaan Hanna, "Baekhyun ikut?" Chanyeol merasakan ancaman saat ini

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya sendiri" Hanna memandang Chanyeol curiga kemudian mengecek handphonenya

"Aaa selamat untuk 12 EXO-L yang kami pilih! Aku sangat bersemangat hari ini! Fighting!" dikte Hanna membaca postingan instagram Baekhyun. Hanna menunjukkan layar handphonenya didepan wajah Chanyeol, "Aku baru tahu seorang Park Chanyeol idola beratku ternyata pembohong juga" Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar

"Baiklah,baiklah. Baekhyun memang ikut, lalu kenapa?" Hanna bersmirk ria

"Panggil Baekhyun kesini baru aku menyebutkan permintaanku" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ani, sesuai perjanjian seorang EXO-L hanya boleh bertemu satu member EXO saja" ujar Chanyeol ngawur. Hanna mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar penuturan Chanyeol

"Aish, aku tidak peduli. Atau kau mau aku memposting di akun social media ku kalau kau telah melakukan tindakan pelecehan seksual kepadaku?" Chanyeol menatap Hanna aneh

"Apa-ap—" Hanna langsung memegang tangan Chanyeol dan mengarahkannya ke dadanya kemudian memfotonya dengan mimik wajah tertindas, "YAA!" Hanna terkekeh

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak"

"Kau menyeramkan"

"Ya fujoshi memang menyeramkan"

"Kalian gila"

"Memang" Chanyeol mengerang frustasi

"Aku menyesal memilihmu, kau tahu itu?" Hanna mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli

"Panggil Baekhyun sekarang, Chanyeol" Chanyeol membuka handphonenya dengan malas-malasan kemudian menelpon Baekhyun

"Baek, kau bisa masuk kesini? Fans gila ini ingin bertemu denganmu. Tidak usah banyak tanya kau kesini saja demi masa depanku. Ya taman belakang, okey" Chanyeol menutup sambungan telponnya. Hanna tersenyum puas mendengar pembicaraan Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian muncul Baekhyun

"Ada apa Yeol?" Mata Hanna berbinar mendengar panggilan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol memandang malas Hanna

"Sudah, Baekhyun sudah disini. Sekarang apa permintaanmu?" Hanna memandang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian tidak sabar

"Aku ingin..."

.

.

.

Kepo banget? Wkwkwk

-tobecontinued-

HALLOOOO maaf banget baru bisa update-_- gile yee pkl tekanan batin jadi unmood bikin ffL mianmiaann gimana gimana? Untuk chapter ini chanbaeknya memang masih dikit kan mereka straight seperti real sekrang masa mau langsung banyak moment sama skinship? Kan maksa banget gitu rasanya hehhehe Untuk Salon Culinaire sebentar yaaa itu membutuhkan otak juga bikinnya soalnya littledeer harus mikirin jenis session apa lagi, apa yang bakal dimasak ama member EXO, siapa yang di dis daaan lainlain apalagi kan banyak bahasabahasa boga tuh hehehe

Untuk Melody in Love, littledeer terpaksa discontinued di ffn karena readernya sama sekali engga menghargai littledeerL suka sedih /alaylu/ hehehe

Pokoknya ini ff littledeer pasti lanjut sampe end kalo kalian juga ngehargain litttledeer J konfliknya gaterlalu berat jadi littledeer gausah mikir bangeett. Dan pokoknya ff littledeer itu tergantung sama keaktifan para readers sihh :3

Yaudaah balasan revieww dulu cuss:

Hyunie young : sudah terjawab toh? :3

SHINeexo : eh btw kamu udh littledeer bales belom sih reviewnya buat ch 1&2 nya? ._. littledeer lupaa hehhe mian. Iya tenang aja sepertinya Luhan bisa jaga rahasia :3

Exofujo12 : iyaaa tenang aja semua gay tapi chanbaek focus :3 bener banget bahaya tadi yang dkira cewe itu baek bukan yuri

Richa Byun926 : hahahaha emang sengaja dibuat lucu di bagian situ hehehe makanya noh si pcy soksokan punya pacar. NONONONO ANTI BAEKYEON SAYOO hehehehe dilihat saja yaa kapan chan dan baek mulai merasakan nadanada cinta wkwkkw /alay

Minnitta : iyaa selamat datang di ff alay ini ya wkwkwk bersatu pasti chanbaeeek kan itu tujuan ff ini /bocoran/ wkwkw isinya itu novel rated m ;P wkwkwk seperti ff rated m deh... /ketauan sering baca wkwk/ jah dia merinding padahal itu kan pas adegan lawak wkwkwk iya ini udah panjang belom? 4694 words nih ff exclude bacotan littledeer :3

Kiranakim : aduuh miannn bgt littledeer gabisa kalo update teraturL kalo misalkan lagi sekolah kayak bisa pasti bisa littledeer tapi ini lagi pkl kanL miannn

Gyupal : hehehehe iya ini sudaah walaupun late update ehhe

The Darkness Queen : hehehe iya littledeer sengaja biar kita tuh gabaca ff yang khayalan bgtt sekalisekali yang agak real :p wkwkwk HIDUP CHANBAEK YESSH wkwkwkwk

Hsysbb : hahaha jangan kejengkejeng littledeer panggilin baekhyun mau? /loh wkwkwk itulah tujuan ff ini biar kayak reall gituuu. Ini sudah dilanjutt :3

Luph Chanbaek Kris Tao : hhahaha iya nih wkwkw

Secret who am I : nama kamu semuanya misterius amat yak hahhaha iya woles ajaaa kamu masih mau ngereview pake acc lain itu sudah menyentuh hati littledeer /ishalay/ wkwk iyaaa kan littledeer terinspirasi dari kejadian pcy dapet novel ituu yng di real life trus nonton the return of superman chanbaek langsung deh ngetik nih ff :3

Parkbaekyoda92 : hahaha gatau deh, sepertinya?

Ls : hehehe makasi banyaak, maap 2 minggu baru update-_- maafkan kelemotan otak saya yak wkwkwk hehehe

Chanbiebyun : hehehe emang littledeer aja kalo lagi baca ff bete bgt baca tbc hehe tapi takdir berkata seperti itu mau gimna lagii? /alayish/ wkwkw

Ooh : sudaaaah

Pcybbh : makasi banyak mau ngikutin ff ini :3 awas gila beneran loh hhehehe /jokiing/

Hunniehan : iyaa donngss semua gaaay tapi chanbaek focuus yaaa iya nih tanda tanda jilat ludah ckckck wkwkwk iyaaa chanbaeknya lagi on progress wkwkwk

Aleyna614 : sudah bls di pm toh? :3

Guess who : iya nih luhan demen kayaknya ama novelnya? /kode/ heheh full member gay semuaaa udeeh orang udh ditakdirkan berpasangan sama fujoshi fujoshi gila wkwkwk

A Y P : sudaaah

Guess who : loh hoho review lagi toh kamuu. Iyaaa kejadian pcy itu yg nginspired littledeer :3

Fujoshistan : sekilas baca uname kamu : fujonishtan-à afganishtan /ehsalah ya/ hehehe yoi seneng nih ditungguin wkwkwk maaap untuk apdet cepet sayo tak bisa memenuhi permintaan andoo L focus chanbaek :3

ChanBaekLuv : kapan yaaa? Mungkin saat knflik nanti /kode/

xoloveNadyassi : sudaah lanjuttt :3 hehehehe jan greget dong

sekiaaaan balasan dari littledeer maap kalo kelewatan ato salah sebut nama gelar ato jabatan /loh wkwkkw untuk chap selanjutnya.. hem ditunggu saja yaaaa

POKOKNYA MAKASI BANYYAK YANG UDH REVIEW FAV FOLLOW FF INI DAN LITTLEDEER! Banyak juga nih uname uname baru hehehe seneeeng makasii banyaaak

 ** _Saranghae yeorobunnn~_**


	5. Chapter 5

Author : manlylittledeer

 **SO, Park or Byun?**

 **Cast : Main cast Baekhyun and Chanyeol EXO, all member of EXO!**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Inspired by all of Chanbaek moments!**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Chanyeol itu punya Baekhyun. Cerita ini punya author. Anti plagiat. Bangga banget siih plagiat? -_-**

.

.

.

SO, Park or Byun?

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

" **I dont even know why I was getting angry" –Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama terdiam dalam perjalanan kembali ke mobil van. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara karena sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Dari kejauhan sudah nampak mobil van EXO namun Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun

"Baek, aku—"

"Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat" Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangannya kemudian tetap berjalan kearah van EXO. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu menarik Baekhyun menjauhi mobil van

"Tidakkah kau ingin mendengarkan penjelasanku?" Baekhyun mendelik kesal

"Penjelasan apa lagi?!" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi

"Ayolah, kita hanya memberikan fan service bukan? Kenapa kau kesal sekali? Lagipula itu hal yang wajar bukan bagi idol?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya

"Lalu kau akan melakukan yang Oh Hanna itu mau?! Dengan begitu santainya" ujar Baekhyun sambil menggeleng tidak percaya

"Memang kenapa? Kau terlihat emosi sekali"  
"Tentu saja!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung

"Bahkan permintaan Hanna tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu Baek, kau membingungkan" Baekhyun terlihat gelagapan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang dilanda perasaan bingungpun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah Baekhyun

Chanyeol masuk kedalam van dimana seluruh member EXO langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidasi. Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar

"Apa lagi?" Sehun menepuk bahunya pelan

"Aku tidak sabar kau ikut acara itu, hyung!" Chanyeol memutar kedua bolamatanya malas. Ini sangat menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah seharian berkeliling, member EXO pun pulang kedorm. Semua member langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya karena besok mereka akan berlatih seharian untuk konser EXOluXion mendatang. Dari penjualan album, EXO menghasilkan jutaan keping album yang langsung habis dalam seminggu. Nama EXO semakin populer dan naik daun.

Chanyeol menatap dinding kamarnya dalam diam, Kyungsoo yang satu kamar dengannya pun menyadari sikap aneh Chanyeol

"Kau tidak tidur?" Chanyeol menoleh

"Aku tidak mengantuk. Hyung tidur saja" Kyungsoo membenarkan letak selimutnya

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menggeleng

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu ada apa dengannya" Kyungsoo memutar kedua bolamatanya

"Lebih baik kau sekarang istirahat kemudian besok kita berlatih seharian. Kau tidak ingin membuat EXO-L khawatir bukan jika kau sakit?" Chanyeol membenarkan ucapan Kyungsoo

"Baiklah, selamat tidur"

"Eum"

.

.

.

.

" _One Two Three"_ Intruksi pelatih EXO

" _Call me Baby I georineun wanjeon nanriya"_ Kai mulai dance, " _Call me baby saramdeul saineun namiya. Call me Baby hamkkehaneun mae sungani Like Boom boom boom"_ Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo langsung bersiap

" _Hey girl, yeongwon gatdeon chalna. Unmyeong gateun sungan.."_

Begitu seterusnya seharian member EXO berlatih untuk konsernya besok. Beberapa lagu dari album Mama, MID, Growl pun mereka latih. Awalnya latihan mereka lancar sampai tiba-tiba manajer mereka masuk

"Chanyeol, bisa kau kemari sebentar?" Chanyeol yang sedang berlatih pun berjalan mendekati manajernya. Chanyeol terlihat dalam pembicaraan serius, wajahnya terlihat kaget namun tetap mengangguk menyanggupi. "Baiklah, apa kau mengerti?"

"Mengerti, gomawo noona" Manajer EXO mengangguk kemudian keluar dari ruang latihan. Chanyeol bergabung kembali dengan member EXO lainnya melanjutkan latihan. Pelatih mereka kali ini benar-benar idealis dan perfeksionis, salah sedikit mereka harus mengulang dari awal. Benar-benar melelahkan.

Setelah cukup—atau sangat—lama pelatih mereka akhirnya memberikan member EXO istirahat. Member EXO membungkukkan badannya sambil berterimakasih. Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai langsung duduk sambil meminum sebotol air mineral dengan rakus karena mereka benar-benar latihan keras tadi

"Tadi ada apa dengan noona, hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelap keringat didahinya. Chanyeol merenggangkan kakinya

"Aku setelah EXOluXion di Korea sudah bisa ikut acara itu" Sehun dan Kai langsung menoleh secara serempak

"Wah daebak! Berapa hari hyung?" Kai terlihat sangat penasaran

"Hanya tiga hari. Setelah itu kita ada tour dan EXO Channel di Jepang, tidak mungkin lama-lama" Sehun dan Kai mengangguk mengerti

"Wah aku bahkan dari dulu ingin ikut acara itu" Sehun menyenderkan badannya, "Kenapa malah kau duluan hyung yang ikut acara itu, menyebalkan sekali"

"Kalau kau bisa menggantikanku, aku dengan senang hati memberikan posisiku padamu" Sehun mendecak

"Tentu saja tidak bisa hyung"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita fokus dulu untuk konser EXOluXion besok. Aku sangat tidak sabar" ujar Kai

"Benar! Apalagi ternyata EXO-L itu seksi-seksi dan manis! Omona, kalau boleh aku _comot_ deh satu" Kai menempeleng kepala Sehun

"Dasar playboy, pikiranmu tidak jauh-jauh dari yeoja"

"Ya! Walaupun begini, aku belum pernah sekalipun pacaran!" ujar Sehun tidak terima, "Aku ini pemilih. Tidak sembarang yeoja bisa bersamaku"

"Halah pemilih? Bilang saja tidak ada yang mau denganmu" Ejek Chanyeol, Sehun mendengus

"Lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan jadi kekasihku. Kau akan iri!"

" _Well,well,well_ aku bosan mendengarmu selalu berbicara seperti itu" Sehun hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena diremehkan. Lihat saja nanti!

.

.

.

/the next day/ /EXOluXion concert/ /prepare time/

"Sekarang, sudah banyak EXO-L yang menunggu kita diluar" Suho menatap satu persatu member EXO, "Jangan buat mereka kecewa, kita buat ini menjadi konser yang tidak akan mereka lupakan" Member EXO mengangguk dengan mantap, mereka harus menunjukkan konser yang memukau dihadapan para EXO-L

"Cukup melihat parasku yang tampan ini sudah bisa membuat mereka mimisan _kok,_ Hyung" ujar Sehun dengan dagu diangkat. Chanyeol mendecih

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Albino. Lihat saja nanti kau yang ada malah dipermalukan" Sehun tertawa meremehkan

"Penampilan soloku kali ini sangat seksi Hyung, aku yakin mereka akan menjerit keras. "OPPA OPPPA OMONAA"' Kai melirik Sehun malas

"Kau berisik sekali, maknae. Kau mirip yeoja" Sehun mendelik kesal, tidak terima disamakan dengan yeoja

"YA AK—"

"Kalian bisa diam tidak? Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi" tegur Baekhyun yang sedang latihan bernyanyi. Akhirnya Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun memilih untuk pindah tempat agar tidak mengganggu Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya meminta maaf. Sehun mengambil sebuah botol mineral, meneguknya dengan rakus

"Semoga kejadian _rehearsal_ tadi tidak terulang" Kai menghela nafas

"Semoga saja"

.

.

.

Konser pun dimulai, permulaan konser berjalan dengan lancar. Dari perkenalan, pembukaan sampai dengan penampilan solo masing-masing member. Sampai disitu semuanya lancar sampai dimana EXO-K menampilkan Overdose. Di _backstage_ EXO sudah bersiap dengan posisinya, Baekhyun yang berada diatas dan Kai dibawah /sesuai imajinasi gue aja ya gangikutin reality hehe/ Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun

"Kau yakin?" Baekhyun mengangkat kedua jempolnya

"Tentu saja! Byun Baekhyun itu tidak lemah, asal kau tahu" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas

"Baiklah, figthing!"

 _Come in. Warning warning warning_

 _"_ KYAAA! BAEKHYUN!" Para EXO-L langsung berteriak kencang melihat Baekhyun yang jatuh terjerembab kebelakang karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu langsung sigap menggendong Baekhyun dan membawanya ke _backstage_

"Apa kubilang! Jangan pernah memaksakan dirimu Baekkie!" Baekhyun yang berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol berusaha untuk turun. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun mendengus kesal, "Apa? Kau ingin naik lagi keatas panggung? Lalu kau ingin meminta maaf kepada EXO-L yang ada disana kemudian mau mengulang dari awal? Tidak! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sekarang manajer noona akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Setelah konser aku akan menyusul kerumah sakit. Arraseo?" Baekhyun yang memang sebenarnya sudah tidak kuat berdiri pun hanya mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Ia sedih membuat kecewa para EXO-L

Chanyeol naik kembali keatas panggung, bergabung kembali kedalam formasi dance. Tadi memang member lainnya diinstruksikan untuk tetap melanjutkan tanpa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Semua member EXO sudah tidak konsentrasi, pikiran mereka terbelah dua antara memikirkan keadaan Baekhyun yang cukup parah dan bernyanyi sambil dance dihadapan para EXO-L. Setelah penampilan Overdose, member EXO terus melanjutkan konser

Setelah akhirnya EXOluXion selesai member EXO langsung berangkat kerumah sakit tanpa beristirahat. Mereka benar-benar sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun, terlebih Kai yang terlihat terus-terusan menelpon manajer noona. Sehun dan Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Kai menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ya! Ini kita sedang dalam perjalanan kerumah sakit. Bisa tidak kau tidak membuat manajer noona kita pusing?" ujar Sehun malas. Kai tidak menanggapi ucapan Sehun, ia tetap menelpon manajer noona bolak balik

"Yoboseyo noona, apa Baekhyun sudah sadar?" "Dia sudah bisa sadar kapan?" "Apa dia ada yang lecet?" "Lukanya sudah dijahit?" "Baekhyun hyung dioperasi?" "Baekhyun hyung masih bisa diselamatkan bukan?" Chanyeol mendelik kesal

"YA YA YA! Memang kau kira Baekhyun mau meninggal?" Kai menggaruk kepalanya kasar

"Aku sangat panik hyung, aku yang membuat Baekhyun hyung seperti ini"Sehun menepuk bahu Kai

"Ini kecelakaan, bukan karena salahmu. Okey? Jadi tenang" Kai menyenderkan badannya kesal. Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang karena laju mobil van yang sangat lambat.

Setelah terjebak macet, member EXO langsung berhamburan keluar dair mobil van. Dengan setengah berlari mereka langsung mencari kamar rawat Baekhyun, kamar 202. Setelah ketemu, mereka tidak langsung diperbolehkan masuk sesuai harapan mereka. Uisa melarang mereka untuk masuk berbarengan dan juga Baekhyun kondisinya masih belum stabil sehingga tidak bisa dijenguk terlalu lama

"Baiklah, aku yang pertama masuk" Kai hendak membuka pintu kamar rawat tersebut namun ditahan Chanyeol

"Aku yang tadi menggendongnya, jadi aku duluan" Kai mendecak kesal

"Cepat sana masuk" Chanyeol berterimakasih atas pengertian Kai kemudian dia masuk kedalam. Chanyeol tersenyum pahit melihat keadaan Baekhyun, kau bayangkan saja sahabat dekatmu terbaring lemah sedangkan kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun secara perlahan kemudian duduk disebelahnya.

"Baek?" Tak ada respon dari Baekhyun, "Baekhyun" Tak ada jawaban keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas

"Besok aku sudah mengikuti acara itu, kuharap kau sudah sadar besok. Dan.."

"MWO?!"Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kaget begitupun sebaliknya

"Baek kau.."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau besok mengikuti acara tersebut? Jadi kalau aku tidak sadar sampai besok kau tetap syuting? Kau itu menganggapku sahabat tidak sih?" Sekarang, Chanyeol yang melongo. Baekhyun memang sebenarnya sudah sadar dari tadi hanya karena ia terlalu mengantuk sehingga tidak kuat untuk membuka mata. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya

"Jadi kau sudah sadar dari tadi dan berpura-pura belum sadar? Kau pintar sekarang" Baekhyun mendengus

"Tentu saja, kau baru tahu?"

"Iya pintar. Pintar berbohong" Baekhyun mendecak malas

"Jadi, besok kau sudah mulai syuting? Lagipula kalian semua terlalu khawatir, kakiku hanya terkilir sampai dibawa kerumah sakit seperti ini"Chanyeol membenarkan letak duduknya

"Kau tadi membuat seluruh member EXO tidak konsentrasi saat dipanggung, merasa bersalah?" Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas

"Aish iya iya maaf. Lagipula tadi aku belum siap dengan posisiku tapi ternyata sudah dimulai. Sudahlah tidak usah membahas masalah sepele ini, yang penting besok kau sudah syuting?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil

"Ya begitulah. Aku berpasangan dengan Ye Eun Lee (gue ambil dari nama salah satu youtuber indonesia-korea favorit)" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti

"Ah, begitukah? Berapa minggu?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun malas

"Kau ingin aku lama-lama pergi dari dorm ya?"

"Ya begitulah, kau biang keributan di dorm" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun kesal

"Hanya tiga hari, kita masih punya jadwal EXO Channel dan tour. Kemarin kau terlihat kesal aku ikut acara We Got Married ini sekarang kau malah ingin aku pergi lebih lama" Baekhyun memutar kedua bolamatanya malas

"Dimana yang lain? Hanya kau yang pergi menjengukku?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya. Chanyeol menunjuk Kai diluar pintu yang berusaha mengintip

"Baiklah aku keluar. Sepertinya Kai sudah sangat tidak sabar bertemu denganmu" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, baru saja ingin melangkah Baekhyun menahan pergelangan tangan Chanyeol

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama

"Tentu saja, kita sebagai sahabat harus selalu ada untuk satu sama lain bukan?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil

"Baiklah, suruh Kai masuk. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya" Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti kemudian berjalan keluar. Baru saja Chanyeol membuka pintu

"HEY kau itu lama sekali? Kau bersemedi dengan Baekhyun?!" Chanyeol menatap Kai malas

"Kau pikir saja sendiri dengan otak minimu itu" Kai mendengus kesal kemudian masuk kedalam kamar rawat Baekhyun. Baru saja sebentar langsung terdengar Baekhyun dan Kai tertawa dengan keras. Kyungsoo melirik pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun

"Kai memang pintar mengubah mood orang" Luhan mengangguk setuju

"Dia orang yang sangat konyol dan humoris" Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Sehun mendekati dan duduk disebelah Chanyeol

"Hyung, lalu besok kau mulai jam berapa syuting?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Sehun

"Besok jam.."

.

.

.

"INI JAM 11 CHANYEOL! KAU SUDAH HARUS SYUTING JAM 12!" Noona manajer membanting pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan penuh amarah sedangkan sasaran kemarahannya masih tertidur lelap dengan manajer menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya melihat kelakuan Chanyeol. Dia langsung menindih Chanyeol agar ia kesulitan bernafas dan bangun. Chanyeol yang ditindih pun pelan-pelan memberontak kemudian terbangun dengan nafas tersengal-sengal

"NO-NOONA KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?" Chanyeol menatap Noona manajer horor namun dibalas dengan tatapan amarah yang membuat nyali Chanyeol sedikit ciut

"Chanyeol sayang, kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?" Noona manajer tersenyum dengan sangat manis sambil membelai pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasakan suasana yang tidak beres melirik jam wekernya yang sepertinya tadi pagi ia banting, Chanyeol langsung membelalakkan matanya

APAAAAAA?! JAM 11?!

Dengan cara mandi secepat kilat, Chanyeol sekarang sudah berada didalam mobil bersama Noona manajer. Chanyeol mengelus perutnya pelan sambil cemberut

"Noona, aku lapar" Noona manajer mendelik kesal

"Disana disediakan makanan. Sabarlah sedikit, lagipula ini kesalahanmu juga kan!" Chanyeol memonyongkan bibirnya kesal. Ia memilih untuk menatap keluar jendela

"Noona setelah syuting aku ingin menjenguk Baekhyun, ne?"

"Arraseo"

.

.

.

Tetot. Tobecontinued

BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MAAFKAN GUEE YANG SEENAK JIDATNYA GAAPDET-APDET SELAMA SEBULANAN YA? Huhuh lagi ada masalah ditempat pkl guys jadi gaada mood sama sekali buat ngelanjutin untuk Salon Culinaire lagi digarap nihhh:3

Karena ingin lebih terbuka sama kalian atau kalian pengen neror gue kalo gue gaapdet-apdet /?/ ini pin bbm gue 5738549F biar kalian gakaget gue gaseperti yang kalian pikirin gue itu orangnya rada introvert jadi gue mengeluarkan uneg-uneg gue disini deeeh pasti gue accept kook

Untuk balasan review maaf banget gabisa ya buat chap ini sumpah PKL membuat ibumu ini stress nak apdet selanjutnya /semoga aja/ bisa double apdet yaaaaa adegan jeles jelesannya chap depan. AHEY. Udah yaa gitu aja :3 Love you all, saranghaeyo


	6. Chapter 6

Author : manlylittledeer

 **SO, Park or Byun?**

 **Cast : Main cast Baekhyun and Chanyeol EXO, all member of EXO!**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Inspired by all of Chanbaek moments!**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Chanyeol itu punya Baekhyun. Cerita ini punya manlylittledeer. Anti plagiat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Terkadang aku berfikir dan tidak menyangka aku salah satu bagian dari EXO"**

-Kyungsoo-

.

.

.

.

.

 **Day 1 of We Got Married Chanyeol and Yee Eun Lee**

Cicit burung menyapa dipagi hari, Yee Eun Lee yang berpura-pura tidurpun terbangun. Ia mengucek matanya, menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang menelusup dari antara tirai jendela. Yee Eun Lee menoleh kesebelahnya, ia mengulum senyum malu.

"Oppa, ireonaya" Sesuai dengan naskah yang diberikan, Chanyeol pun tetap berpura-pura tidur. Yee Eun Lee mempoutkan bibirnya melihat Chanyeol yang susah dibangunkan, "Oppa, ireona. Kita akan melakukan perjalanan panjang hari ini bukan? Ayo bersiap-siap" Chanyeol membuka sebelah matanya kemudian menutupnya kembali. Yee Eun Lee yang melihat tingkah Chanyeol berpikir mencari akal. Chanyeol yang gemas melihat kepekaan Yee Eun Lee yang lambat pun langsung berbicara

"Kau ini, tidak bisakah menjadi pasangan yang romantis?" Yee Eun Lee mengangkat alisnya bingung

"Maksud Op—"

"Dimana morning kiss-ku?" Yee Eun Lee melongo, ingat itu sama sekali tidak ada di naskah! Yee Eun Lee tersenyum terpaksa kemudian mencium pipi Chanyeol sekilas

"Sudah bukan?" Chanyeol sudah membuka kedua matanya kemudian menghela nafas

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap memberikan morning kiss" Chanyeol menarik jari Yee Eun Lee dan mengelusnya dibibirnya, "Disini" Yee Eun Lee langsung menarik jarinya dengan semburat merah di pipinya

"Le-lebih baik kita bersiap-siap"

/sebelum LittleDeer lanjutkan, ini semuanya yang mereka lakuin itu ada naskahnya kecuali kalo improvisasi bakal LittleDeer kasi tau kaya Chanyeol yang udah mulai genit tuh/

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Yee Eun Lee berada di sebuah mall besar di tengah ibukota Seoul. Berdasarkan naskah yang sudah dibuat oleh tim kreatif KBS (anggep aja KBS) mereka akan berpisah dan saling membelikan kado untuk satu sama lain. Namun kado yang dibeli harus bertema kelinci dan telur karena sebentar lagi menjelang Paskah. Dan semuanya yang mereka akan beli, yang akan mereka lakukan itu benar-benar mengikuti naskah, karena kalau tidak... tentu tidak akan romantis bukan? Kan Chanyeol sukanya sama Baekhyun bukan sama Yee Eun Lee *eh

/chanyeol's part/

Chanyeol terlihat berada disebuah toko mainan, ia berkeliling 'mencari' apa yang akan Yee Eun Lee sukai. Mata Chanyeol terarah kepada sebuah boneka kelinci yang sangat besar, tangannya perlahan menggapai boneka tersebut. Ternyata ada sensor otomatis dimana boneka tersebut akan bergerak seakan-akan memeluk dan berbicara.

"Cukup menarik bukan?" tanya Chanyeol pada kamera, "Aku yakin Yee Eun Lee pasti menyukai ini. Ah Ahjumma, apa aku bisa mengganti kata-kata yang akan boneka ini ucapkan?" Ahjumma yang menjaga toko tersebut mengangguk dengan semangat

"Tentu anak muda, kau bisa merekam suaramu untuk dimasukkan kedalam memori boneka ini" Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah

"Baiklah, dimana aku bisa merekam suaraku?"

/YeEunLee's part/

"Aduh aku bingung sekali apa yang harus kubeli" keluh Ye Eun Lee ke kamera, "Apa menurutmu aku harus membelikan Chanyeol Oppa jaket? Baju?" Yee Eun Lee berjalan tak tentu arah didalam mall yang sangat besar tersebut, ia menoleh kanan kiri mencari inspirasi apa yang akan ia beli. Tatapan matanya berhenti tepat ke sebuah toko CD. Ah ya? Kenapa tidak membelikan Chanyeol album idolanya saja? Yee Eun Lee langsung berjalan dengan pasti masuk kedalam toko tersebut. Tangan Yee Eun Lee meneliti album-album CD terbaru

"Ah tunggu, siapa idola Chanyeol Oppa?" Yee Eun Lee membuka smartphonenya kemudian mencari siapa idola Chanyeol di Google, "Sandara 2Ne1? Yang benar saja?" Yee Eun Lee menscroll down memastikan apakah benar idola Chanyeol adalah salah satu personil girlband 2Ne1 Sandara Park. Sejauh apapun scroll down semua website sebagian besar mengatakan itu benar. Yee Eun Lee mengingat-ingat album-album keluaran 2Ne1

"Kalau tidak salah 2Ne1 mengeluarkan album crush?" Yee Eun Lee meneliti kembali album-album yang ada dirak kumpulan lagu pop, "Aha ini dia, ahjussi aku beli yang ini"

Setelah membayar Yee Eun Lee keluar dari toko CD tersebut, namun dia teringat satu hal "Tunggu tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan telur dan kelinci!" Yee Eun Lee menepuk jidatnya, bagaimana bisa ia lupa? Yee Eun Lee terdiam terlihat berfikir, matanya menatap kearah toko accesories. Dengan perlahan senyum manis terpatri diwajahnya menandakan ia mempunyai ide yang sangat brilian

.

.

.

.

/skiptime/

Setelah berpisah untuk saling membelikan kado. Kado yang sudah mereka beli disimpan oleh staf dan sekarang mereka akan makan siang bersama disebuah restoran yang menjadi inti mall tersebut. Chanyeol makan dengan lahap karena ia tidak menyangkal bahwa dirinya benar-benar lapar saat ini sedangkan Yee Eun Lee tidak terlalu makan dengan lahap. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu menatap Yee Eun Lee bingung

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" Chanyeol menyentuh dahi Yee Eun Lee perlahan, "Tapi suhu tubuhmu normal?" Yee Eun Lee menggeleng kecil sambil terkekeh

"Aku hanya tidak lapar saja Oppa, kau sendiri sepertinya sangat lapar?" Chanyeol yang sedang makan hanya nyengir

"Ya kuakui aku sangat lapar saat ini" Chanyeol meminum jus melonnya, "Ah ya aku penasaran dengan kado yang akan kau berikan padaku nanti" Yee Eun Lee tersenyum senang sampai matanya menyipit

"Oppa akan menyukainya, aku yakin" Chanyeol tersenyum penasaran

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku tidak menyukainya?" Yee Eun Lee menatap Chanyeol intens

"Apa kau menyukaiku.." Yee Eun Lee mendekatkan dirinya kepada Chanyeol, "Chanyeollie Oppa..?" Chanyeol terus terang kaget dengan tingkah tiba-tiba Yee Eun Lee yang cukup agresif

"Mw-mwoya?" Chanyeol spontan menjauhkan dirinya dari Yee Eun Lee

"CUT! Park Chanyeol-ssi ikuti naskah yang ada!" Chanyeol menatap sutradara dan produser bingung

"Tapi Yee Eun Lee-ssi juga tidak mengikuti naskah" Sutradara menggeleng

"Selama itu masih wajar dan bisa menaikkan rating penonton kenapa tidak? Ikuti saja alur! Baik kita ulangi dari bagian Yee Eun Lee-ssi!" Chanyeol menatap sutradara heran dan ia mengerti. Yang mereka kejar hanyalah rating penonton yang tinggi karena EXO sedang booming

"Apa kau menyukaiku.." Yee Eun Lee mendekatkan dirinya kepada Chanyeol, "Chanyeollie Oppa..?" Chanyeol menatap Yee Eun Lee seduktif

"Tentu saja sayang, siapa yang bisa menggantikanmu dihatiku? Aku sangat menyukaimu" jawab Park Chanyeol dengan senyum nakal diwajahnya yang dibalas dengan kekehan Yee Eun Lee

"Baiklah, berarti kau pasti menyukai hadiah dariku Oppa. Kalau kau? Apa menurutmu aku akan menyukai hadiah yang akan kau berikan?" Chanyeol tersenyum manis

"Aku bisa pastikan kau akan tersenyum bahagia"

Hayo siapa yang udah pengen bunuh Yee Eun Lee? ;p

.

.

.

Disinilah sekarang Chanyeol dan Yee Eun Lee, di rumah mereka selama WGM berlangsung. Chanyeol berada disebuah ruang tamu dengan kotak besar yang berisi hadiah untuk Yee Eun Lee sedangkan Yee Eun Lee masih berada dikamar mandi

"Yee Eun Lee, apa kau masih lama?" Chanyeol menggosok kedua tangannya tidak sabar dengan hadiah yang akan diberikan Yee Eun Lee

"Sabar ne Oppa? Sebentar lagi aku selesai" Chanyeol tersenyum tidak sabar. Banyak tebakan-tebakan yang muncul dikepalanya. Saat sedang asyik dengan pikirannya, Chanyeol tidak sadar Yee Eun Lee sudah berada dibelakangnya

"Oppa...?" Chanyeol yang mendengar panggilan untuknya menoleh kebelakang, pandangan matanya terpaku pada sebuah sosok malaikat didepannya, "Ehm... ku-kudengar kau menyukai Sandara Noona jadi aku memakai make up seperti dia. Dan baju kelinci ini sebagai tema dari kado yang sudah ditentukan." Yee Eun Lee terdiam karena Chanyeol hanya diam saja

"Hah, aku tahu kau tidak akan menyuka—"

"AKUSUKA!" Yee Eun Lee tersentak dengan suara Chanyeol. Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, berhadapan dengan Yee Eun Lee, "Aku sangat menyukai kado ini, kau sangat cantik. Terimakasih sudah berusaha keras berdandan untukku" Yee Eun Lee tersenyum dengan semburat merah samar dipipinya

"Aku senang Oppa menyukainya" Chanyeol nyengir kemudian ia menarik Yee Eun Lee untuk duduk, "Sekarang kau harus membuka hadiah dariku" Chanyeol mengambil kotak besar didepannya namun ditahan oleh Yee Eun Lee

"Aku masih mempunyai hadiah untukmu, Oppa" Yee Eun Lee mengambil CD 2Ne1 yang ia sembunyikan, "Aku yakin kau pasti sangat sangat menyukai itu" Chanyeol manatap album tersebut dengan mata berbinar

"I-ini benar-benar untukku?" Yee Eun Lee mengangguk senang, Chanyeol refleks memeluk Yee Eun Lee erat, "Kau benar-benar tahu apa yang kubutuhkan sayang" Yee Eun Lee cukup kaget dengan improvisasi Chanyeol. Chanyeol.. kau ingin membuat seorang Yee Eun Lee sexy dancer benar-benar mencintaimu? Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menyodorkan hadiahnya

"Bukalah" Yee Eun Lee dengan wajah penasaran membuka kotak tersebut, senyum cerah langsung terpatri diwajah kecilnya

"Omonaa! Ini sangat lucu oppa! Saranghaeyo!" Yee Eun Lee memeluk boneka itu erat dan tiba-tiba..

' _Yee Eun Lee sayang, ini hanyalah ungkapan kecil dari perasaanku untukmu. Kau tak akan pernah mencintai dirimu sendiri sedalam cintaku padamu sayang. Aku bersyukur dipertemukan denganmu'_ Yee Eun Lee langsung terdiam, ia sangat shock dengan ucapan Chanyeol didalam rekaman tersebut. Ia takut tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya, ia takut jatuh terlalu dalam disebuah permainan ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang masih dalam aktingnya tersenyum teduh

"Apa kau sebegitu sukanya sampai terdiam seperti itu?" Yee Eun Lee menatap Chanyeol antara senang bercampur sedih. Senang dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang sangat istimewa kepadanya dan Sedih karena itu semua hanyalah untuk pekerjaan belaka

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya, yeoja mana yang tidak menyukai hadiah ini. Terimakasih Oppa!" Chanyeol mengangguk senang

"CUT! Baiklah, untuk syuting hari ini sudah selesai" Chanyeol menghela nafas lega, ia bangkit berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya kepada Yee Eun Lee

"Terimakasih Yee Eun Lee-ssi untuk hari ini" Yee Eun Lee tersenyum pahit mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol yang sangat berbeda

"Iya sama-sama Oppa" Yee Eun Lee bangkit dari duduknya kemudian keruang rias. Chanyeol yang tidak peka dengan perubahan sikap Yee Eun Lee membungkukkan badannya kepada staf-staf disana sambil berterimakasih. Setelah salam dengan para staf lainnya Chanyeol menelpon manajernya

"Yoboseyo noona, bisakah kau menjemputku sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

"Maaf Chanyeol tapi sekarang kita langsung menuju kestudio untu—"

"Mwoya? Aku ingin menjenguk Baekhyun!" Noona manajer menghela nafas

"Iya, tapi setelah kau rekaman" Chanyeol menggeleng tidak setuju

"Tapi kau sudah janji padaku Noona! Lagipula aku tidak ingat aku punya jadwal rekaman hari ini?" Noona manajer tetap fokus mengendarai mobilnya, "Noona!"

"Aish, kau ini. Kau punya rekaman untuk backsound lagu Sing For You" Chanyeol mengernyit, "Hanya backsound saja, agar saat EXOluXion lagu ini sudah bisa didebutkan" Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti namun ia tersadar

"Kenapa hanya aku sendiri? Dimana yang lainnya?" Noona manajer memutar kedua bola matanya kesal

"Hanya kau yang ikut We Got Married, jadi rekamanmu tertunda. Semua member EXO sudah selesai rekaman namun mereka masih menunggumu disana" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya bingung

"Bagaimana bisa rekaman sendiri?" Noona manajer memelototi Chanyeol

"Kau bisa diam tidak sih? Aku sudah cukup stres mengatur kalian berdua belas" Chanyeol langsung bungkam. Sepertinya ia ikuti saja apa yang noonanya katakan.

/skiptime/

Akhirnya Chanyeol dan Noona manajer sampai ditempat studio rekaman. Chanyeol langsung disambut dengan member EXO lainnya

"Lihat ada yang habis bercinta dengan sexy dancer" goda Sehun, Chanyeol langsung memukul kepala Sehun keras

"Makan tuh bercinta! Aku muak bermuka dua bodoh" Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya, "Noona kumohon ijinkan aku beristirahat sebentar"

"Baiklah, 10 menit untuk beristirahat" Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia sudah cukup berterimakasih sudah diijinkan beristirahat

"Dasar namja genit, kau pasti menikmatinya bukan?" ujar Baekhyun sedikit ketus, Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun malas

"Kau iri? Haha aku tahu tidak ada yeoja yang mau mendekatimu" Baekhyun mendelik kesal

"Setidaknya aku tidak berpura-pura. Coba cium! Bahkan bau badanmu seperti bau badan tante tante genit yang sangat menjijikkan. Ew" Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas

"Aku sedang malas berdebat. Terserah kau saja" Baekhyun mencibir kemudian berjalan menjauh bersama Kyungsoo. Kai menyenggol Chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan matanya

"Hey, ceritakan padaku apa saja yang kau lakukan" Chanyeol membuka sebelah matanya kemudian memejamkannya kembali

"Hanya melakukan hal-hal berbau romantis yang sangat palsu dan menjijikkan" Kai melirik Sehun untuk mendekat, "Benar-benar, tim kreatif KBS orang-orang yang sangat melankolis"

"Bukannya enak bisa berdekatan dengan Yee Eun Lee sang sexy dancer?" tanya Sehun, Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya

"Ya enak juga sih" Sehun memutar kedua bolamatanya malas, "Tapi tetap saja dia melakukan itu semua hanya untuk pekerjaan. Hah sudahlah aku tidak peduli, aku mau rekaman dulu" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mendekati noona manajer untuk rekaman. Kai mendekati Sehun

"Kau iri dengan Chanyeol?" Sehun menatap poster-poster yang ada diruangan rekaman tersebut

"Untuk apa aku iri?" Kai terkekeh

"Kau sangat ingin ikut acara tersebut kan?" Kai merenggangkan badannya, "Sebenarnya talkshow seperti itu hanyalah sebuah acara untuk fanservice" Sehun mengangguk setuju

"Benar sekali, terkadang aku berfikir talkshow seperti itu hanya membuat kita para idola terlihat munafik"

/skiptime/

Setelah Chanyeol selesai dengan rekamannya, seluruh member EXO pulang ke dorm namun sebelumnya mereka berencana untuk makan malam diluar. Atas usulan Luhan mereka sekarang sedang makan disebuah kedai yang tidak terlalu mewah namun Luhan yakin semua member EXO akan menyukai masakan disana.

"Selamat makaan! Ah ini terlihat sangat lezat" Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya tak sabar, Kyungsoo tersenyum maklum

"Jja, ini bagianmu. Ah ya Noona kita akan mengadakan World Tour kapan?" Noona manajer yang sedang sibuk dengan smartphonenya menatap member EXO yang penasaran dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Noona manajer tersenyum

"Untuk dua minggu lagi kalian akan mengadakan World Tour ke Beijing kemudian ke Guangzhou. Mulai minggu depan tiketnya ada dijual secara online" Member EXO mengangguk paham

"Kalau ke bagian Eropa noona? Apa masih lama?" Noona manajer membuka dan mengecek jadwal EXO

"Sekitar sebulan lagi kalian akan mengadakan konser ke Amerika" Sehun yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung terlonjak kegirangan

"Ah berarti aku bisa bertemu Miranda Kerr tercinta! Sayang tunggu aku disanaaa" Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas

"Memangnya dia menunggumu? Percaya diri sekali" Sehun menepuk dadanya dengan senyum bangga

"Kau tidak ingat kejadian terbaik dan tergila yang pernah terjadi dihidupku saat Miranda noona mengepost album EXODUS yang kukirimkan padanya?" Sehun tertawa angkuh, "Mana ada fan seberuntung aku?" Kai terkekeh

"Mungkin karena dia kasihan dengan seorang namja single akut di Korea yang mengharapkan perhatiannya" Seluruh member EXO langsung tertawa mendengar ucapan Kai sedangkan Sehun mencibir

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Tapi aku tahu kau hanya iri padaku bukan? Haha cupcup anak bayi yang perasaannya tidak terbalas sama sekali" Kai yang mendengar ucapan Sehun langsung melotot sedangkan member EXO lainnya langsung menatap Kai penasaran

"Kau menyukai seseorang Kai?" Chanyeol menatap Kai penasaran. Ditanya oleh Chanyeol yang tingkat penasarannya begitu tinggi melebihi menara Eiffel dan ketengilannya yang membuat orang harus sangat sabar membuat Kai tanpa sadar berkeringat dingin

"Mwo-mwoya! Kalian ini tahu bukan kalau mulut Sehun itu seperti bendungan bocor? Jadi abaikan saja .ha" Kai tertawa terpaksa sedangkan member EXO lainnya tertawa dengan ejekan Kai kepada Sehun

"Sudah-sudah sekarang makan dulu" lerai Suho setelah itu member EXO fokus dengan makanannya. Saat asyik makan sebuah ide terbersit dipikiran Chanyeol

"Hey,hey moment seperti ini harus kita share di V Live!" Luhan langsung menjetikkan tangannya setuju

"Ini pakai handphoneku saja" ujar Kai, Chanyeol mengambil handphone Kai kemudian membuka aplikasi V. Disaat Chanyeol akan menekan 'start' Baekhyun langsung menahan Chanyeol

"Tunggu! Aku belum memperbaiki eyelinerku! Aku tidak ingin terlihat jelek didepan EXO-L" Baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan makeup bag nya sedangkan member EXO lainnya menatap Baekhyun malas. Chanyeol langsung saja menekan tombol start dan mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk memperbaiki eyelinernya

"Baekkie.." Baekhyun yang baru selesai memperbaiki eyeliner sebelah kirinya langsung menoleh

"Ne Chan—" Baekhyun melotot melihat kamera sedangkan member EXO lainnya terkikik, "Ah Annyeonghaseyo" Baekhyun reflek menutup mata sebelah kanannya sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum jahil

"Kenapa mata kananmu kau tutup Baek? Kau sakit? Ah seingatku kau tidak sakit" Baekhyun menahan kesal dihatinya

"Ah tidak Chanyeol, bisa saja kau bercandanya. Aku ketoilet dulu ya" Baekhyun langsung 'ngibrit' ke toilet dengan tak lupa membawa make up bagnya. Baekhyun masuk kedalam toilet dengan kesal. Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin

"Mata sipitku ini menyebalkan sekali sih" Baekhyun memperbaiki eyeliner dimata kanannya, setelah dirasa pas Baekhyun mengambil smartphonenya kemudian mengecek notification yang tidak pernah berhenti berbunyi. Dari instagram yang terbanyak dan salah satu comment EXO-L menarik perhatian Baekhyun

 _Xoxochanbaekina_

 _Hey Baekkie! Aku banyak mengedit foto dan fanart ChanBaek real_pcy kumohon salah satu dari kalian cek profileku_

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian langsung mengklik username xoxochanbaekina. Baekhyun meng-stalk profile tersebut, matanya terpaku kepada smartphonenya. Post-annya hanya foto-foto editan yang wajar, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun. Chanyeol berselfie dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sebagai pengantin laki-laki dan Baekhyun diedit sebagai pengantin wanita. Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun. Chan-...

"APA-APAAN INI!" Baekhyun semakin mengscroll down dan mulutnya semakin menganga lebar. Ini fans niat banget? Baekhyun mengklik salah satu foto dimana dirinya dan Chanyeol terlihat berselfie dan Baekhyun yakin bahwa ia tidak pernah selfie dengan Chanyeol seintens itu. Baekhyun membaca caption dari post tersebut

' _Ini adalah salah satu foto selfie Chanbaek yang sangat aku sukai. Loves'_ Baekhyun menatap penasaran comment-comment dari post tersebut

Leeyeunseung said : _Aku pun sangat menyukai foto ini! Mereka benar-benar pernah selfie seperti ini?_

Xoxochanbaekina said : Leeyeunseung _Tentu saja, aku mempunyai mata-mata untuk mereka_

Kimsacha _said : Benarkah?! Kau memata-matai mereka?! Berarti kau termasuk sasaeng fan Xoxochanbaekina_

Yurichanna _said : Wah daebak, pantas saja kau mempunyai begitu banyak followers Xoxochanbaekina Hey real_pcy dan baekhyunee_exo lihat ini! Awas ada yang memata-matai kalian kkkk~_

Xoxochanbaekina _said : Aku bukan sasaeng fan, aku bahkan lebih parah dari sasaeng fan kimsacha yurichanna kkkk~ aku bercanda_

"Baek? Kau sedang apa disini?" Baekhyun langsung berjengit

"Kyungsoo! Kau membuatku kaget tahu?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun bingung, ia melirik handphone Baekhyun yang sang empunya sembunyikan dibalik badannya. Setelah lama berfikir, Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti

"Aku tahu kau sedang horny dan menonton film porno tapi tolong itu EXO-L daritadi memberikan comment bertanya dimana Baekhyun?Apakah Baekhyun tidak ikut?" Baekhyun keselek ludahnya sendiri

"Enak saja! Kau pikir aku namja macam apa? Hah tadi aku hanya sedang" Baekhyun menekan tombol smartphonenya untuk mematikan layar, "Sedang berdandan saja" Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas

"Kau ini, dari sejak training juga aku tahu kau senang menonton film-film seperti itu masih saja mengelak" Kyungsoo membereskan makeup Baekhyun kemudian menarik Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun melihat member EXO lainnya sedang asik bercanda sambil merekam untuk V Live

"Aha ini dia yang kalian cari-cari EXO-L, Baekkie kemari" Chanyeol menepuk tempat duduk disebelahnya, Baekhyun langsung saja duduk disitu tanpa berfikir aneh-aneh

"Annyeong! Maaf aku tadi ketoilet" Baekhyun nyengir tak berdosa, "Bagaimana kabar kalian semua? Kuharap kalian menjalani hari ini dengan senyuman"

"Hey Sehun kemarilah, berhenti menonton dirimu sendiri di V App" Baekhyun mengambil alih kamera, Sehun yang dipanggilpun mendekat, "Jadi Sehun-ssi bisa kau jelaskan seperti apa project yang EXO punya untuk menyambut Hari Raya Paskah?" Sehun terlihat berfikir

"Hem.. dua belas, musikal" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya

"Eish clue apa itu, Chanyeol-ssi menurutmu apakah project kali ini akan disukai EXO-L?" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan semangat

"Kalian pasti akan sangat sangat sangat menyukai project kali ini. Tunggu project dari kami ya"

Dan begitu seterusnya mereka merekam video untuk V Live App sampai tak sadar waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan tengah malam

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, duduk dipinggir tempat tidur sedangkan Chanyeol sedang membaca novel sambil tiduran. Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol yang sedang asik dengan dunianya

"Hey Chanyeol, jangan membaca sambil tiduran. Kau ingin matamu rusak?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kyungsoo kemudian melanjutkan membaca novel kembali

"Tidak ada pengaruhnya Kyungsoo-ah" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol malas, ia merebahkan badannya dikasur. Matanya menatap dinding atap kamar

"Terkadang aku berfikir dan tidak menyangka aku salah satu bagian dari EXO" Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo, ia menutup novelnya

"Akupun merasa begitu. EXO merupakan boyband yang sangat mendunia, banyak dielu-elukan oleh kalangan muda. Begitu banyak pujian yang diucapkan dan banyak award yang sudah EXO raih dan kita merupakan bagian dari EXO" Chanyeol tidur dengan tangan terlipat dikepalanya, "Namun terkadang aku lelah Hyung" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol

"Lelah karena latihan kita yang berat? Semua sudah terbayar oleh award dan penjualan album kita yang sangat laris bukan?" Chanyeol menghela nafas

"Untuk latihan, itu aku rasanya sudah terbiasa. Aku lelah hidup terkekang seperti ini" Chanyeol memperbaiki letak tidurnya, "Salah berbicara sedikit, kita dikecam. Hanya berjalan-jalan dengan sunbae-sunbae yeoja, kita dibilang berpacaran. Berdekatan sedikit saja saat SM Town Live Concert, kita dibilang mempunyai hubungan tersembunyi. Bahkan kau ingat saat Big Bang akan comeback, Youngmin gila itu sampai membuat berita Taeyeon noona dan Baekhyun berpacaran agar EXO semakin hits dan terkenal?" Kyungsoo tentu saja ingat akan hal itu, salah satu dari semua kegilaan Youngmin, CEO SMEnt

"Ya aku ingat dan Baekhyun menolak rencana itu mati-matian namun karena diancam akan dikeluarkan dari EXO Baekhyun dengan setengah hati menjalaninya kan? Sampai saat ini pun aku tidak menyangka Jessica noona didepak begitu saja dari SNSD!" Chanyeol terdiam sejenak

"Sebenarnya kita ini seperti mesin uang si sialan Youngmin itu kan?" Ya benar, Kyungsoo mengakuinya.

-tobecontinued-

HAALLLOOOOO EVERYBODYYY! Maaf ya sangat telat telat telatttttt update untuk meminta maaf LittleDeer bakal double update

Untuk penjelasan tentang apa permintaan Oh Hanna, apa hubungan Chanyeol dengan Sinhye atau Tami, dan scrapbook yang diberikan fan Kai itu masih menjadi misteri yaaa guysss

Okeey gabanyak bacot langsung baca chapter 7 yukmari


	7. Chapter 7

Author : manlylittledeer

 **SO, Park or Byun?**

 **Cast : Main cast Baekhyun and Chanyeol EXO, all member of EXO!**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Inspired by all of Chanbaek moments!**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Chanyeol itu punya Baekhyun. Cerita ini punya manlylittledeer**

.

.

.

.

' **Jika aku menemukannya dibalik tivi, lalu punya siapa novel ini sebenarnya?'**

-Luhan-

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading :*

.

.

.

 _Sesosok namja berlari dengan gembira sambil membawa sekotak cupcake untuk namja yang sangat spesial dalam hidupnya. Dari kejauhan sudah terlihat siluet namja yang sangat disayanginya_

 _"Chanyeollie!" Chanyeol menoleh, tersenyum manis melihat Baekhyun terlihat sangat terburu-buru, "Aku berhasil naik jabataan!" Chanyeol langsung terlihat kaget, sangat senang mendengarnya_

 _"Selamat Baekkie, kerja kerasmu selama ini terbayar" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas, ia melirik kotak kue yang dibawa Baekhyun, "Lalu itu untuk?" Baekhyun mengangkat kotak tersebut_

 _"Bagaimana kalau kita kepantai sambil menghabiskan cupcake ini? Untuk merayakan keberhasilanku?" Chanyeol terlihat berfikir, kemudian mengangguk_

 _"Baiklah, tapi aku yakin yang menghabiskan seluruh cupcake itu pasti kau semua" Baekhyun memberengut_

 _"Aku tidak serakus itu Yeollie!" Chanyeol terkekeh_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah pantai yang cukup sepi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tetap didalam mobil hanya atap mobil saja yang dibuka. Baekhyun mengambil strawberry cupcake dan memakannya dengan lahap, Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan saja karena ia tidak suka makan makanan manis seperti itu. Karena terlalu menikmati Baekhyun tidak sadar krim cupcake menempel dikemeja, Chanyeol yang melihat itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol langsung mendekati Baekhyun dan_

 _Slurp~_

 _Chanyeol menjilat krim cupcake tersebut, pergerakan Baekhyun langsung berhenti. Semburat merah langsung muncul dipipinya_

 _"CH-Chanyeol.." Chanyeol menoleh keatas, Baekhyun menatapnya malu, "  
Aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri" Chanyeol tidak peduli dan tetap menjilat krim cupcake yang sebenarnya sudah bersih namun Chanyeol tetap menjilat tepat diatas nipple Baekhyun, tetap tertutupi kemeja. Baekhyun menahan desahannya_

 _"Ch-chanyeollieh.."Chanyeol semakin gencar men—_

"Luhan!" Toktoktok "Ayo bersiap latihan!" Luhan langsung terjengkang saking kagetnya, ia sangat bersyukur tadi berinisiatif untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya. Apalagi sekarang yang sedang memanggilnya itu..

"Iya Chanyeol! Aku sedang berganti baju!" Terdengar helaan nafas dari luar pintu

"Kau ini daritadi kupanggil tidak menyahut, seperti sedang menonton film xxx saja" Luhan langsung menatap novel yang tadi dibacanya

"Ka-kau kira aku namja pervert?! Sudah sana" Terdengar langkah kaki Chanyeol menjauh dari depan pintu kamarnya, Luhan menghela nafasnya lega. Bagaimana jadinya kalau misalnya Chanyeol memergokinya sedang membaca novel tentang dirinya dan Baekhyun? Luhan terdiam menatap novel tersebut.

'Jika aku menemukannya dibalik tivi, lalu punya siapa novel ini sebenarnya?'

.

.

.

"Sekali lagi! Chanyeol fokus! Kau kurang banyak latihan, masih terlihat sedikit kaku. Dimulai dari reff!" Sang pelatih hari ini benar-benar keras melatih member EXO, karena banyak project-project EXO menanti. Sebenarnya Chanyeol kurang fokus karena ia masih sedikit lelah setelah syuting WGM untuk hari kedua, ia langsung meluncur ke tempat latihan. Sepertinya setelah latihan, Chanyeol harus meminum vitamin kalau tidak mau drop. Chanyeol berusaha fokus namun tetap saja tidak bisa. Sang pelatih mendekati Chanyeol

"Baiklah, beristirahatlah sebentar. Aku tahu kau lelah" Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya berterimakasih, ia berjalan kepinggir ruangan dan duduk. Chanyeol mengambil botol minum yang entah milik siapa, Luhan yang juga beristirahat karena sang pelatih sedang melatih member lain melihat Chanyeol seksama. Luhan jelas-jelas tahu itu milik Baekhyun. Apa Chanyeol sengaja agar terjadi indirect kiss? Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin. Chanyeol straight, ia tahu itu. Luhan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih tidak sadar daritadi diperhatikan Luhan

"Chan, bagaimana syuting WGM tadi?" Chanyeol menoleh, Luhan sudah duduk disebelahnya

"Ya, begitu-begitu saja. Seperti drama" Luhan mengangguk mengerti, ia melirik botol Baekhyun yang masih berada digenggaman Chanyeol

"Itu botol siapa?" Chanyeol menatap Luhan bingung, Luhan melirik botol minum Baekhyun. Chanyeol ber'oh'ria

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Chanyeol singkat, namun kemudian ia menoleh kearah Luhan, "Ini punyamu hyung? Maaf aku minum tanpa izin" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum

"Bukan Yeol, seingatku itu milik Baekhyun" Chanyeol langsung melotot

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa aku minum dari botol namja gila itu?" Luhan langsung terkekeh melihat Chanyeol melempar botol minum Baekhyun seenaknya

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau masih marahan dengannya?" Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya

"Aku sebenarnya tidak marah, namun dia saja yang tiba-tiba judes dan marah-marah tidak jelas. Seperti yeoja sedang menstruasi saja" Luhan melirik Baekhyun yang sedang dilatih

"Kau tidak curiga kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah denganmu?" Chanyeol menatap Luhan bingung

"Maksud Hyung?" Luhan bersender, memperbaiki tali sepatunya

"Dia terlihat seperti cemburu bukan saat kau ikut WGM?" Chanyeol langsung tergelak mendengar penuturan Luhan

"Ya mungkin, sepertinya dia cemburu?" Luhan menoleh dengan cepat kearah Chanyeol, Apa...? "Tentu saja dia kan iri dengan ku karena bisa berdekatan dengan Yee Eun Lee sexy dancer itu. Kau juga sebenarnya irikan hyung?" Chanyeol tersenyum jahil sedangkan Luhan langsung menoyor Chanyeol

"Dasar tidak peka. Sudah aku mau latihan" Luhan langsung bergabung keformasi, sedangkan Chanyeol masih diberikan waktu beristirahat. Chanyeol menatap Luhan bingung, apa sebenarnya maksud hyung kesayangannya itu?

.

.

.

/at Dorm EXO/

"Akhirnya sampai jugaaa" Chanyeol langsung menghempaskan badannya disofa, sedangkan Kai mencibir

"Badanmu bau bodoh, mandi dulu baru tiduran" Chanyeol memutar kedua bolamatanya malas

"Bau? Bau keringat ini malah bisa membuat yeoja diluar sana mabuk kepayang, semestinya kau bersyukur bisa mencium bau badanku secara gratis" Kai mendengus

"Iya bau karena saking bau busuknya sampai-sampai mereka mabuk" Member EXO langsung tertawa mendengarnya, Chanyeol memberengut

"Bawel sekali kau seperti yeoja. Baiklah jadi siapa yang akan mandi denganku?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol kaget

"Hey, absurd sekali pertanyaanmu itu" Sehun menoyor Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian menoleh kearah Luhan

"Hyung, sepertinya aku jarang mandi denganmu bagaimana ka—" Luhan langsung menarik Baekhyun yang sedang lewat didepannya

"Ajak Baekhyun! Dia sangat bau, aku tidak tahan menciumnya" Kyungsoo melirik kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya

"Tidak terimakasih, aku bisa gila mandi dengannya" tolak Chanyeol sedangkan Baekhyun melotot

"Lebih lebih aku! Aku bisa mati jika mandi denganmu" Chanyeol memutar kedua bolamatanya malas

"Hiperbola" Baekhyun mendengus kemudian berjalan menjauh namun belum Baekhyun terlalu jauh Kyungsoo langsung menariknya mendekati Chanyeol

"Ayolah, kalian ini berbaikan sekali saja kenapa? Sudah sana kalian berdua mandi!" Baru saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan menolak, Kyungsoo langsung melotot, "Atau tidak akan ada lagi nasi goreng kimchi untuk kalian berdua selamanya"

 _._

 _._

 _._

Disinilah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang, berdiri saling membelakangi. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sibuk menyabuni badannya kemudian mendengus. Chanyeol yang sadar diperhatikan langsung membalik badannya dan menarik Baekhyun untuk berhadapan dengannya

"Baek, sebenarnya kau itu ada masa—"

"TUTUP DULU ITU MU BODOH" Chanyeol mengangkat alis sebelahnya, melirik kebawah kemudian mengambil handuk kecil disebelahnya

"Kau berlebihan sekali" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malas, "Jadi, sebenarnya kau itu marah kenapa denganku? Kenapa sekarang-sekarang ini kau senang sekali kesal denganku?" Baekhyun terdiam

"Hanya perasaanmu saja" Chanyeol terlihat berfikir

"Bahkan Luhan hyung saja menyadarinya, Kyungsoo juga" Baekhyun mengambil sampo, menuangkan sedikit ketangannya kemudian menggosoknya kerambut

"Itu hanya perasaanmu dan mereka saja" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun malas

"Kenapa? Kau jadi tidak terbuka seperti ini kepadaku?" Pergerakan tangan Baekhyun berhenti, "Aku serius kali ini" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya

"Aku hanya bercanda, ayolah kenapa kau jadi serius seperti ini?"Chanyeol juga mengambil sampo, menggosokkannya kerambut

"Aku kenal dirimu, kalau kau bercanda tidak sampai seperti itu. Ceritalah, aku akan berubah jika ada sifatku yang tidak kau sukai" Baekhyun membilas rambutnya, ia terdiam menatap lantai. Chanyeol menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun. Setelah membilas rambutnya ia menatap Chanyeol

"Kau tahu? Kau itu seperti hewan saja, tidak bisa berfikir" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sudah membalikkan badan membelakanginya. Ini bukan Baekhyun yang biasanya, sungguh. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya, berfikir apa salah dia. Seingat dia Baekhyun begini semenjak bertemu dengan Oh Hanna

"Baek"

"Hm"

"Kau cemburu denganku?" Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol tak percaya

"Cemburu? Kau gila?" Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya

"Aku hanya bertanya, apa bertanya saja bisa membuatku dibilang gila?" Baekhyun membilas badannya, ingin segera keluar dari kamar mandi

"Bisa, jika pertanyaanmu tidak rasional" Chanyeol mengernyit

"Tidak rasional? Apa mak—" Brak! Baekhyun sudah menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk dan langsung keluar begitu saja. Chanyeol menatap pintu kamar mandi dalam diam. Sebenarnya dia sudah melakukan apa sih?

Setelah selesai membilas rambutnya, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi. Kai dan Sehun bermain PS diruang tamu, Kyungsoo di dapur dan member lain berada dikamar masing-masing. Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamarnya, sebagai sahabat yang baik tentu saja kata-kata Baekhyun membuatnya kepikiran. Sepertinya Chanyeol harus mengajak Baekhyun jalan berdua untuk membicarakan hal ini /ecie/

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, Chanyeol masih diam didalam kamar. Menciptakan lagu dengan nada-nada yang terlintas dipikirannya, tangannya memegang pensil agar bisa langsung menuangkannya dalam sebuah sheet music. Namun tidak seluruhnya pikiran Chanyeol terarah untuk membuat lagu tapi sifat Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang, Kyungsoo sedang menonton film melalui tabletnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah" Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol, melepas headphonenya

"Ada apa Yeol?" Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya, mendekati Kyungsoo

"Apa menurutmu sifat Baekhyun yang seperti ini masih bisa dibilang bercanda?" Kyungsoo mengernyit

"Memang kenapa dengan dia?" Chanyeol menceritakan percakapannya dengan Baekhyun tadi didalam kamar mandi, Kyungsoo dengan seksama mendengarkan, "Bagaimana? Apa menurutmu aku salah? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa salahku" Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Coba kau ajak dia jalan, mungkin tadi situasi nya tidak pas saja" Chanyeol terdiam, "Kalian berdua sedang telanjang bulat, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya bukan?" Kyungsoo mendorong Chanyeol pelan

"Kudengar film Spectre sudah keluar?" Chanyeol mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Kyungsoo

Disinilah Chanyeol sekarang, didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun dan Luhan. Tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu namun kata-kata Baekhyun yang mengejeknya seperti hewan terlintas dipikirannya.

"Kenapa aku jadi seperti membujuk pacar yang sedang marah?" tanya Chanyeol heran pada dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam

Toktoktok!

"Baek—"

"INI APA HYUNG?" Chanyeol tersentak mendengar Baekhyun membentak Luhan dari dalam kamar

"Ak-aku itu aku menemukannya Baek. Aku tidak membelinya" Terdengar Luhan menjawab dengan lirih. Chanyeol memilih untuk diam diluar kamar mendengar pembicaraan antara Baekhyun dan Luhan, sepertinya mereka tidak mendengar tadi Chanyeol mengetuk pintu

"Tapi tetap saja hyung! Untuk apa kau menyimpannya?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Chanyeol masih terdiam, merasa penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan

"Ka-kau tahu bukan kalau aku suka membaca ja—"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau membaca novel ini hyung!" Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, lama tak terdengar balasan dari Luhan. Chanyeol yang sedang menguping pun terlihat makin penasaran. Ia menarik nafas perlahan

Toktoktok!

"Baek?" Terdengar suara barang-barang jatuh dari dalam dan teriakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol spontan langsung membuka kamar dan matanya tercengang, "Kau apakan kamarmu Baek? Astaga" Baekhyun yang jatuh terduduk pun perlahan bangkit berdiri sambil mengelus bokongnya yang sedikit nyeri sedangkan Luhan terlihat duduk dikasur, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dibawah bantal. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun

"Kau tak apa? Hyung kau tidak mau membantu Baekhyun membereskan ini?" tegur Chanyeol melihat Luhan hanya duduk manis diatas kasur. Luhan bangkit dari duduknya kemudian ikut membereskan buku-buku novel Luhan yang berjatuhan. Baekhyun, Luhan dan Chanyeol tak ada yang bersuara. Setelah membereskan tumpukan novel Luhan yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit, akhirnya Chanyeol ingin mengutarakan alasannya masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun dan Luhan

"Baek, bagaimana kalau kita nonton Spectre? Sepertinya sangat seru" Baekhyun melirik jam dinding dikamarnya

"Kau mengajakku menonton jam 9 malam? Aku rasa kau memang sudah gila" Chanyeol menggeleng

"Kyungsoo hyung saja menonton jam 11 malam waktu itu. Ayolah" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun berharap, sedangkan Luhan melirik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian

"Denganku saja Yeol" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap Luhan, "Kenapa?" Baekhyun menghela nafas

"Baiklah ayo aku juga penat" Baekhyun hanya mengambil sweater dan langsung hendak berangkat

"Aku juga mau ikut, boleh?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Luhan, ia melirik novel yang terlihat terselip dibawah bantal

"Boleh sa—"

"Tidak. Luhan hyung besok saja ya" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung, Chanyeol yang tak mau banyak omong langsung menarik Baekhyun keluar dari kamar. Luhan menatap mereka berdua yang hilang dibalik pintu

"Mereka berdua benar-benar sepasang kekasih ya..?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun memakai seatbelt dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol

"Jadi kita kemana?" Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya

"Kau pasti menyukainya"

Mobil Chanyeol perlahan membelah jalanan kota Seoul, tak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya, Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun

"Baek, masalah tadi dikamar mandi.." Baekhyun menoleh, "Kau benar-benar mengataiku seperti hewan? Jahat sekali" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya

"Maaf, tadi aku kelelahan setelah latihan jadi agak emosi" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lega

"Baguslah, aku tidak mau ada yang membenciku di EXO" Perlahan mobil Chanyeol masuk kedalam sebuah mall besar. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencari tempat parkir karena suasana mall saat malam sudah cukup sepi. Baekhyun hendak memakai maskernya namun ditahan Chanyeol

"Tak perlu memakai masker Baek, aku ingin sekali-sekali bebas"

"Uhm, okay"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jalan beriringan memasuki mall, beruntung suasana mall cukup sepi jadi mereka tidak terganggu dengan fans yang tiba-tiba meminta foto atau tanda tangan. Bukannya sombong, tapi mereka ingin sekali-sekali bebas.

.

.

.

"Maaf, Spectre sudah mulai dari jam 9 malam tadi" Chanyeol melirik arlojinya. 9.40 malam

"Apa ada yang midnight?" Agasshi bioskop mengecek jadwal pemutaran film

"Ada, jam 11 malam" Chanyeol terlihat berfikir

"Kau mau Baek?" Baekhyun menggeleng

"Terlalu malam, sudah tidak jadi saja" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kecewa,"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk saja disitu?" Baekhyun menunjuk tempat duduk yang disediakan untuk para penonton menunggu jam tayang. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mengikuti saja kemauan Baekhyun, toh dia juga mengajak Baekhyun kesini untuk meminta maaf bukan?

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk berdampingan, saling terdiam memandangi beberapa penonton yang berlalu lalang. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya karena menurutnya hanya duduk disini sama sekali bukan kegiatan yang asik a.k.a membosankan.

"Begini Baek, sebenarnya aku mengajakmu kesini untuk membicarakan sikapmu yang berubah beberapa hari belakangan ini" Baekhyun yang sedang memandangi poster-poster film menoleh, "Kau teman baikku, kita seumuran jadi kita bisa bebas berbicara apa saja satu sama lain. Aku tidak ingin kau seperti ini terus"

"Tidak sebebas yang kau kira" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung, "Menurutmu aku kenapa berubah?" Chanyeol membenarkan letak jaketnya

"Jika aku tahu maka aku tidak bertanya saat ini Baek" Baekhyun memainkan bajunya

"Kau bisa menebak kalau begitu" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama

"Kau..." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Cemburu padaku?" Baekhyun menoleh, matanya beradu pandang dengan mata Chanyeol. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya

"Kau benar" Chanyeol sontak langsung tertawa geli, ia memegangi perutnya

"Hahahaha astaga aku tidak menyangka Baek! Ya aku tahu kau pasti cemburu" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar yang masih tertawa dengan bahagianya

"Lalu?" Tawa Chanyeol perlahan berhenti, ia tersenyum

"Baiklah aku akan mengenalkanmu nanti dengan Yee Eun Lee, kau tenang saja. Aku tidak menyukainya, kau boleh menjadikannya kekasihmu. Aku sangat mendukung Baek!" Baekhyun menggeleng tidak mengerti

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol terkekeh

"Eyy, kau ini masih saja berpura-pura. Sudahlah tak apa, hal itu wajar" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kecewa

"Kau itu lambat sekali" Baekhyun langsung bangkit berdiri meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih duduk. Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan mengejar Baekhyun, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun agar Baekhyun berhenti. Baekhyun menunduk, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung

"Baek.." Chanyeol melirik kesana kemari, "Kau cemburu denganku bukan? Aku akan berusaha mengenalkanmu dengan Yee Eun Lee. Kenapa kau malah marah seperti ini?" Baekhyun perlahan menatap Chanyeol

" Aku . Cemburu . Padamu . Idiot . " ucap Baekhyun terpatah-patah lalu langsung pergi berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melihat kepergian Baekhyun dengan hati gundah. Sebenarnya apa maksud dia?

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan ke parking lot, terlihat Baekhyun duduk dikap mobil. Baekhyun menoleh, samar terlihat matanya sedikit memerah. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun

"Ya yeollie! Kau itu lama sekali, seperti kakek siput saja" Baekhyun tergelak dengan candaannya sendiri, namun tetap saja Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sedang berusaha menutupi sesuatu yang bahkan Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengerti. Chanyeol tersenyum

"Ayo pulang, sudah cukup malam" Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil setelah Chanyeol membuka kunci mobil. Baekhyun menatap jalanan dalam diam, Chanyeol melirik, "Bagaimana kalau kita membeli semangkok ramen sebelum pulang?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat

"Ide yang sangat menggiurkan!" Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan, dekat dengan kedai kecil yang terkenal dengan kelezatan ramennya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dengan semangat, sebenarnya sih hanya Baekhyun yang terlalu bersemangat Chanyeol terlihat biasa saja. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk saling berhadapan setelah memesan dua porsi ramen pedas

"Yeol, kau yakin memesan ramen pedas? Seingatku kau tidak kuat dengan makanan pedas?" Chanyeol terkekeh, ia membusungkan dadanya

"Jangan salah aku ini pencinta ramen pedas, hanya saja aku menutupinya takut kalian merasa tersaingi" Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya

"Untuk apa merasa tersaingi" Tepat pesanan mereka sudah jadi, Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, "Selamat makan!" Baekhyun langsung menyumpit ramennya dengan semangat, sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum saja. Baekhyun yang menyadari Chanyeol hanya diam tidak menyentuh ramennya, menatap Chanyeol bingung

"Hey, ramenmu akan dingin jika kau diamkan saja seperti itu Yeol" Chanyeol melirik ramennya

"Aku tidak bernafsu" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya

"Lalu untuk apa kau pesan?"

"Agar kau tidak merasa makan sendirian" Baekhyun menganga mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang sangat tidak penting, ia melirik mangkok ramennya yang masih terisi setengah

"Baiklah, aku yang makan ramenmu" Baru saja Baekhyun ingin mengambil mangkok ramen Chanyeol, Chanyeol menahannya

"Jangan kau bisa sakit perut, sepertinya ini terlihat sangat pedas" Baekhyun menarik paksa mangkok ramen Chanyeol

"Kau duduk tenang, tunggu aku selesai makan. Okay? Aku tidak bisa melihat makanan dibuang seperti itu" Chanyeol hanya terdiam saja menurut.

Baekhyun memesan dua es jeruk untuk mendinginkan tenggorokannya yang lumayan panas karena dicekoki dua mangkok ramen pedas. Dahinya berkeringat karena kepanasan, mungkin efek kepedasan juga. Chanyeol mengambil sapu tangannya, ia mengelap keringat Baekhyun dengan telaten

"Kau ini rakus juga ya" Chanyeol terkekeh, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lebar

.

.

.

Chanyeol saat ini berada disebuah panti asuhan untuk syuting hari terakhir WGM, tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk

 **From : Kyungsoo hyung**

 **Hey, Baekhyun sedang dirumah sakit sekarang. Sebenarnya kalian berdua makan apa kemarin malam? Seingatku kau berniat mengajaknya menonton Spectre?**

Chanyeol langsung membelalakkan matanya, ini serius? Chanyeol langsung dengan cekatan membalas pesan Kyungsoo

 **From : Chanyeol**

 **Kau serius hyung? Kemarin Baekhyun memakan dua mangkok ramen pedas, ia memakan ramenku karena aku tidak memakannya**

Chanyeol menatap handphonenya, mengharapkan balasan Kyungsoo cepat. Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya, Chanyeol menoleh

"Oppa, kau terlihat panik? Ada apa?" Chanyeol menatap Yee Eun Lee gusar

"Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit, itu karena aku" Yee Eun Lee menatap Chanyeol tak percaya

"Bagaimana bisa Oppa?" Chanyeol masih saja menatap handphonenya mengharapkan balasan dari Kyungsoo

"Aku lupa dia punya penyakit maag, dan seingatku dia belum makan apa-apa malam itu. Aku malah mengajaknya makan ramen pedas" Yee Eun Lee menatap Chanyeol sedih, ia terlihat begitu menyesal

"Setelah kita selesai syuting, kau bisa menjenguknya Oppa" Yee Eun Lee mengusap pundak Chanyeol, "Kalau boleh aku juga ingin menjenguk Baekhyun oppa" Chanyeol terdiam seketika ia teringat

" _Kau..." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Cemburu padaku?" Baekhyun menoleh, matanya beradu pandang dengan mata Chanyeol. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya_

 _"Kau benar"_

Chanyeol menatap Yee Eun Lee dengan semangat, "Malah kau harus ikut menjenguk Baekhyun, Yee Eun Lee"

Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak pernah peka, dan malah membawa bencana dengan mengajak Yee Eun Lee

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbaring lemah, Kyungsoo dengan setia menunggui Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya membaca pesan masuk dari Chanyeol

"Kau makan dua mangkok ramen pedas? Kau ini gila?" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya sambil nyengir

"Tapi sungguh, ramen kemarin itu lezat sekali hyung" ujar Baekhyun membela diri

"Ya tapi membuatmu terkapar tak berdaya disini?" Baekhyun menatap tangannya yang diinfus, "Dan membuat maag akutmu kambuh? Kau pintar sekali Baek" Baekhyun mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas

"Ne,ne Eomma Kyungsoo tersayang, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba teringat akan Luhan

"Baek, masalah Luhan hyung.." Baekhyun langsung menoleh, "Bagaimana bisa novel itu di dia?" Baekhyun menepuk dahinya

"Oh iya! Kemarin sebelum Chanyeol datang, aku membentak dia hanya karena novel tersebut. Aku harus segera minta maaf dan mengambil novel itu lagi" Baekhyun langsung merampas handphone Kyungsoo untuk menelpon Luhan, Kyungsoo langsung menahannya

"Lalu kau akan bilang apa dengannya? Apa kau tidak merasa ini terlalu mencurigakan kalau kau malah meminta novel itu?" Baekhyun langsung terdiam, "Rencana kita hancur karena Sehun yang aktingnya terlalu berlebihan" Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya bingung

"Lalu apa aku ambil diam-diam saja?" Kyungsoo menggeleng

"Dia pasti akan langsung menuduhmu, karena setahu dia hanya kau yang tahu menahu tentang novel tersebut" Baekhyun terlihat berfikir

"Mau tidak mau, kita jelaskan saja semuanya ke Luhan hyung" Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya, meragukan ide Baekhyun

"Kau yakin?" Baekhyun mengerang

"Ayolah Kyung, bantu aku. Kalian sudah berjanji akan membantuku bukan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti

"Baiklah, baiklah. Setelah kau sembuh, kita akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Luhan hyung"

"Tapi..." Baekhyun menatap datar kearah depan

"Tapi kenapa?" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya

"Kemarin di—"

"BAEKHYUN! ASTAGA!" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung tersentak dengan suara Chanyeol yang menggelegar, dasar Chanyeol main masuk saja kedalam kamar rawat tanpa permisi "Kau ini kan sudah kubilang jangan makan dua mangkok! Tapi kau keras kepala, begini akibatnya" Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan Chanyeol, matanya terarah kesatu objek. Chanyeol yang menyadari akan hal itu langsung tersenyum

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo hyung antar aku membeli minuman sebentar diluar" Kyungsoo yang juga masih kaget melihat Yee Eun Lee menoleh

"Ne?" Chanyeol langsung menarik Kyungsoo yang pikirannya entah kenapa tiba-tiba melambat sedangkan Baekhyun masih saja terdiam.

Blam! Kini hanya tertinggal Yee Eun Lee dan Baekhyun, Yee Eun Lee yang merasakan suasana semakin canggung pun berusaha mencairkan suasana

"Oppa, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Baekhyun menatap Yee Eun Lee

"Baik." Jawab Baekhyun singkat, Yee Eun Lee tersenyum

"Senang mendengarnya" Baekhyun melirik Yee Eun Lee yang masih setia berdiri disampingnya, ia memutar badannya berhadapan dengan Yee Eun Lee

"Duduklah" Yee Eun Lee menatap Baekhyun bingung, melihat tidak ada tempat duduk didekatnya. Baekhyun yang menyadari kebingungan Yee Eun Lee menepuk space dikasurnya

"Ah tidak usah Oppa, kau sedang sakit"

"Tidak apa, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu" Yee Eun Lee masih menolak, namun karena ditatap intens Baekhyun akhirnya ia duduk, "Kau menyukai Chanyeol?" Semburat merah langsung muncul dipipi Yee Eun Lee

"TI-tidak Oppa, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu?" _Dasar pembohong_. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya

"Aku hanya bertanya. Biasanya couple di We Got Married berakhir menjadi real couple karena terbawa suasana" Yee Eun Lee langsung gugup jika ditanya langsung secara gamblang seperti ini

"Ak-aku hanya mengaguminya Oppa" _Sudah kuduga._

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar dan tolong panggilkan Kyungsoo hyung dan Chanyeol. Sepertinya mereka membeli minuman di Kutub Utara" Yee Eun Lee terkekeh

"Baiklah aku akan memanggilkan mereka" Yee Eun Lee dengan setengah berlari keluar dari kamar rawat karena malu sudah mengakui didepan Baekhyun bahwa ia mengagumi teman kerjanya, Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo masuk, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo langsung mendekati Baekhyun

"Baek, apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengan nenek lampir itu?"

"Dia bukan nenek lampir, kau ini" Kyungsoo terkekeh

"Sudahlah aku tidak peduli, jadi kalian membicarakan apa saja?"

"Hanya sekedar berbasa-basi saja, ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol dimana?" Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil

"Sepertinya dia sedang mengantar putrinya kekerajaan" Baekhyun mendengus

"Menggelikan sekali bahasamu Kyung" Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Baekhyun yang cemberut

.

.

.

"Jadi hyung, begitu ceritanya" Luhan menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak percaya

"Ja-jadi.." Luhan menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian, "Kalian gay?" Baekhyun mengangguk mantap

"Kenapa? Kau jijik dengan kami?"Luhan menggeleng cepat

"Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya masih terkejut saja" Kyungsoo tersenyum maklum

"Jadi bisa kau kembalikan novel itu? Setahuku Chanyeol baru membacanya sedikit" Luhan mengangguk, ia mengambil novel tersebut dari bawah bantalnya. Baekhyun tersenyum lega novel itu masih ada

"Sebenarnya kami belum sepenuhnya gay hyung, hanya saja kami tidak menemukan ketertarikan untuk mempunyai kekasih seorang yeoja" ujar Baekhyun yang langsung disetujui Kyungsoo

"Dan sebenarnya masih ada dua orang lagi hyung yang seperti kami..." Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh rasa penasaran

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia itu Kai dan Sehun"

.

.

.

-tobecontinued-

ALOHAAAAA! MAAF SEMAAF-MAAFNYA yaampun telat banget ya updatenya ini udah double update buat kalian semua :3 hayooo ada yang sudah bisa nebak-nebak gimana kelanjutannya? Masalah permintaan Hanna, dibahas dichapter selanjutnya:p

YESH! Seperti yang aku bilang, semua member EXO itu pure straight awalnya

 **Terus kenapa itu si Bacon, Kyungsoo, Kai ama sicadel gay?**

Nah masalah kok mereka gay sih? Kok bisa? Di chapter selanjutnya :p

Bener-bener minta maaf sampe setelat ini, yaampun dasar author tidak bertanggung jawab -_-

Tanggal 29 PKL ku selesaaaai! /yeaayyy/ jadi updatenya /semoga/ bakal aku jadwalin, misalnya setiap hari minggu ato setiap hari senin biar teratur dan gaterlantar ini FF :3

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat yang udah baca, follow, fav atopun Cuma numpang baca doang tapi males review. Kalian penyemangat buat aku! :3

 **Saranghaeyo~**


End file.
